Footprints In the Sand
by LaAriella
Summary: Nabooru was a lone Gerudo thief, until Link mysteriously travelled to the Spirit Temple with unknown intent. Trapped in the Spirit Temple together, their forced companionship prove to be stronger than the desert itself. LinkXNabooru
1. Sage of Spirit

The hot sun scorched the land, though the proud Spirit Temple erect in the middle of the desert stood tall and proud. The hands of the womanly goddess were outstretched as if beckoning any brave enough to enter; yet not even the grandest of all temples could keep hidden what was inside. The sky was an azure blue color; streaked occasionally with wispy clouds, as gusts of sand blew across the desert terrain.  
  
Nabooru walked inside the temple, her tanned skin and glittering golden eyes adjusting to its silent darkness. She was its guardian, the one and only Sage of Spirit. Though the sacred realm beckoned her name every day, she would not respond to its calling. The life of a Gerudo warrior, perhaps to some a mere thief was what she was born for and destined to live. For seven years she slept within her armored prison, and for seven years age did not befall her beautiful frame. She looked not a day older, though her eyes sparkled with mischief and lascivious knowledge.  
  
Hastily the Gerudo leader swept up the short staircase, to mill about her temple home. The woman's metallic jewelry jingled softly as she walked, while her careful eyes scanned the empty room. Torches burned on the walls, their crackling flames relieving her from the hot blinding sun outside. With a mere brush of her hand, she wiped clean the perspiration etching on her forehead, and sat down at the top of the steps to rest for a moment.  
  
Her people needed her guidance and wit, now more than ever. Ganondorf's banishment to the Evil Realm left his image in disgrace, as well as the image of the entire Gerudo race. At one time the great Ganondorf was considered to be a highly respected king, though now Gerudo avoided speaking his name. As a result, Nabooru was made the next ruler until another male was born, and she would have to pick the one to take her place for a few generations. It was difficult for her, because she knew it would be at least another 100 years before the Gerudo would receive another man to lead them.  
  
"Why must our race of women be ruled by a man?"  
  
Nabooru mused to herself, while drumming her fingers on her leg in annoyance. Her white colored clothing stood out well from the darkness of the temple, though its color was for a reason. Purple was for the Gerudo guards, red was for those of higher status, green was worn by the sole leader of the fortress while she was away, and white was the highest color of all. Nabooru was among the few who was donned in white, though status hardly mattered to her at all.  
  
"It is Gerudo tradition Nabooru, if the Goddesses wish it than it is what we must live by."  
  
Someone said from behind, and in surprise Nabooru turned and saw it was one of the temple priests standing behind her. The older Gerudo woman looked down on her, her dim eyes locking into Nabooru's like a watchful owl. Abruptly Nabooru brushed a few grains of sand off of her puffy white pants, before rising to her feet to meet the woman's eye-level.  
  
"This tradition as we call it, does not make sense to me. The Gerudo are a proud race of woman, who have strived long and hard to succeed in this desert land, yet a man must control us?"  
  
Nabooru said quietly, her voice hinting respect though also a light tone of spite. Indeed she was perplexed by this, and had been since she was a child, though in her words she held nothing against the male counterpart. As a lone Gerudo thief, she was not very familiar with how to act around men, except Ganondorf. Every time his name came to mind, she cursed him for the troubles he caused her, and she loathed him for imprisoning her as his slave for seven long years. The only relief she received was that it did not consume any of her natural life, due to not aging from the spell he cast.  
  
The older Gerudo smiled slightly, and walked passed Nabooru to the exit of the temple. As she walked toward the blinding light emanating through the large high doorway from the smoldering sun, Nabooru heard her call back mysteriously.  
  
"Nabooru, one day you will learn the reasons behind such things. Without men, there would be no women and vice versa. Men are filled with knowledge all their own, the ability to be strong and ruthless – perfect leadership skills. I leave you now to pray to the Goddesses, may Farore be with you during your time away from the fortress."  
  
Without further words, she disappeared into the dusty desert sun and out of view. Agitatedly Nabooru folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, her flaming red haired ponytail tapping lightly against her back. In deep contemplation she started for the exit soon after, deciding she needed a few more minutes out of the musky dark temple.  
  
The wind blew harshly as Nabooru stepped onto the temple entrance's hard stone steps. Her sparkling sun colored eyes danced as they swept observantly across her desert domain, watching the sand dunes rise and fall from the gusts of wind that rustled their smooth surfaces. A soft sigh escaped her pursed snow-white lips, and she stood admiring what the Gerudo knew as home. Not many people could survive in the desert, and since the Gerudo could survive almost anywhere, it proved to be a suitable place to test their limits – as well as to hide.  
  
Although the desert was beautiful in its own way, it was also terribly foreboding and lonely. It had been a long time since anyone who wasn't a Gerudo ventured beyond the Haunted Wasteland (as outsiders called it) to the Spirit Temple. The longer she stood watching the billowing sand and seemingly empty landscape, the more she longed to be among her own people. It was impossible and she knew it, it was her duty to guard their sacred temple, but...  
  
There! In the distance! Nabooru's eyes shot to the distant sand at the very horizon, and it was there she saw a lone figure walking slowly toward the Temple. In surprise she almost leapt forward to get a closer look, but instead she stubbornly held herself in place to wait and see whom it was.  
  
The manner of which the figure walked was quite unsettling for Nabooru, as it appeared the person was walking with a limp. She knew then it was not one of her people, since Gerudo had the uncanny ability to make it through the haunted wasteland without getting hurt, so who could it be? Minutes passed, and gradually the figure grew closer and clearer in her view. At last when she was able to see whom it was, a shocked gasp fled her lips as she jerked her head back slightly in surprise.  
  
The figure, which was a young man, wore a forest green tunic and hat. Covering his feet were thick brown boots, and worn on his hands was none other than the infamous Gold Gauntlets. Nabooru felt her boy become stiff from her amazement, while her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Could it be? Was it truly...Link? She stared harder to confirm she was not seeing a mirage, and when she saw the figure collapse into the sand she knew she was not seeing things.  
  
Hurriedly she ran across the sand to meet him, her feet flying effortlessly over the loose dry grains beneath her. As he grew closer to her, she noticed he did not get up from where he had fallen. In fear Nabooru's legs flew faster, until she reached him only to find he was unconscious. Link's face was soft and smooth, his eyes closed and wearing a worn exhausted appearance. With some of her strength, Nabooru grabbed Link under one arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
Carefully the Gerudo hauled him back to the Spirit Temple beneath the blazing sun, her breaths ragged and determined until she managed to reach the steps of the temple and bring him out of the sun's glare. Once inside, she laid him down gently on a soft mat on the floor and pulled a jug of fresh water from a bottle she kept with her in case of dehydration. Gently Nabooru splashed some of the water on his face, until a dry cough sounded from Link's throat. Without hesitation Nabooru pressed the top of the jug to his lips, and watched him take in long slow gulps of water.  
  
"You're ok now, you were just dehydrated."  
  
She said reassuringly, as Link breathed deeply before sitting up wearily, his deep blue eyes scanning the temple entrance. Nabooru got up and stepped back to give him space, her eyes never leaving him as he shook his head slowly and brushed away a few of his sweaty honey colored bangs. When his breathing calmed down, Nabooru said to him once more.  
  
"Link! I haven't seen you since the fall of Ganondorf! Why...have you come all the way to the spirit temple?"  
  
Link looked at her inquisitively, his eyes expressing a deep concern and immediately a terrible feeling crept inside the Gerudo leader's heart. When his words finally filled the air, in a deep yet smooth voice, it was not what she was expecting to hear.  
  
"I have come here to find you."  
  
"Find me? What in Hyrule's name is going on?"  
  
Nabooru replied swiftly, her eyes narrowing as Link staggered to his feet and continued to look at her in the same serious manner. Nabooru secretly enjoyed looking into his deep blue eyes, an eye color seldom seen in the desert.  
  
"I cannot explain it right now, but if you leave the Spirit Temple you will be in great danger..."  
  
He addressed her so indirectly Nabooru wanted to tell him to simply explain things, but it would have to wait. Danger? His words were so cryptic and vague that she could gain no insight as to what he was up to. Whatever was going on, she was unafraid, especially since Link was with her...but the thought of spending time with him alone in the Spirit Temple was something she never imagined would happen...  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and this is one of the first (or only?) NabooruXLink pairings that I know of. I think Nabooru is a sweet character, and there should be way more stories told about her. Please read and review, because doing so will help keep this story going, as well as reveal more to come in what the plot is about in the next chapter.  
  
Anyone who reads this and reviews it will always be thanked when I make the next chapter! 


	2. Sand Storm

Nabooru stood contemplating Link's disturbing words, hearing the thought of danger echo in her mind. No matter what the cost to her was, she would not fear this 'danger' Link spoke so hazily of. Dismissively the young Gerudo shrugged her shoulders and chuckled to herself, wondering if perhaps the heat from the sun had gotten to Link's brain. Surly he was being over- cautious, as not once since she ventured outside did she see anything foreboding in the least.  
  
When Link heard her chuckle, his eyes pierced into hers sternly until Nabooru turned her back to him in discomfort, shaking her head in dismay. She heard the rustle of his garments as he moved toward her slightly, saying coolly.  
  
"Nabooru, there is nothing to chuckle about now. I was serious when I told you that if you leave this place you will be in danger-"  
  
"What kind of danger then?"  
  
She challenged authoritatively, before whisking around to face him once more. Link stepped back in surprise, his mouth curving into a slight frown with irritation. Hastily she continued with a smirk crossing her lips, undaunted by his lack of response or humor.  
  
"Don't give me that kind of look, Link. I suppose you are irritated because I am a woman who challenges what you say instead of running away to cower?"  
  
Her voice was consumed with obvious confront, though Link also stood his ground well. The hero of time folded his arms across his chest smoothly, until he responded with an icy tone in his voice that chilled her hot attitude.  
  
"Nabooru, you know that was not what I was implying. I nearly died coming her to warn you..."  
  
His last words caused Nabooru to fall silent, and feel foolish for being so ungrateful. Indeed, the young Hylian man had done more than enough for her during his quest to defeat Ganondorf. Link had tried to help her retrieve the silver Gauntlets, before Kotake and Koume captured her...and he risked his life to go though time and inside the Spirit Temple to save her and release her from Ganondorf's control. She owed him more respect, but it was possible her lack of conversation with men in general besides Ganondorf had scarred her.  
  
The former Gerudo King had never treated her with any genuine respect, and the only reason why he allowed her to become the highest guardian of the Spirit Temple was because he had a deep twisted affection for her. Nabooru knew this easily, not only because it was evident in his malicious smirk, but also because he once tried to sneak into her room while she slept. Fortunately she awoke just as he crept upon her bed, something to easily notice since he was rather large, and Nabooru was able to get away from him without a scratch. How she did it she would not say, but she would never allow scum like Ganondorf to take away her purity.  
  
"I apologize for my outburst. I know this is going to be very foolish, but if there is a danger out there, then I want to go and see for myself."  
  
Nabooru said boldly, before walking swiftly to the door. When she was about to pass Link, he reached out and grabbed her arm as quick as lightning, his pale eyes locking into hers and strength holding her in place – for the moment. In surprise Nabooru paused, before wriggling her arm free while Link said warningly.  
  
"Don't go out there! I'm telling you this now, you were lucky you did not get attacked when you came to my aide-"  
  
"Link, I can take care of myself. I'm just going to take a quick little peek ok? Your being far too over protective."  
  
Before he could stop her again, she marched out of the Temple and into the blinding light. Nabooru figured if something attacked her now, she had it coming to her for not listening – but she was quick footed and intelligent, and she needed not a man to look after her. The young Gerudo woman stood outside the entrance to the temple, her eyes scanning the empty desert cautiously.  
  
Nothing. The wind blew steadily, rustling her crimson hair as the hot sun continued to mercilessly beat down on her tanned skin. She took in a tense breath, waiting in mock for some sort of huge monster to spring out of nowhere and attack her. The only sounds she heard were the cries of birds in the distance and the dry blowing sand across the ground. With a soft 'humph', Nabooru smiled slightly to herself before saying with a hint of displeasure in her voice.  
  
"I was right after all. It seems the desert sun really did get to Link...I was expecting at least something to appear-"  
  
The moment she spilled those words, Nabooru saw two figures appear in the air far away. Anxiously the Gerudo flattened one hand and placed it over her brow to block out the sun and see better, and what came to her view caught her by complete surprise. At that moment Link appeared from out of the Temple, his steps hurried as Nabooru said in disbelief.  
  
"No! It can't be..."  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you about! We have to go back inside!"  
  
Link cried desperately, his blue eyes widening at the sight of the two figures flying toward them at lightning speed. Nabooru did not move from where she stood, too caught up within her shock to notice Link was beckoning her back inside the temple. The woman continued to stare as though frozen in place, her mind reeling as she came upon her full realization – the figures were none other than Kotake and Koume.  
  
She watched tensely as the two sorceresses appeared closer, riding on rugged looking broomsticks. The sisters were twins and one of Ganondorf's minions, though Nabooru could not comprehend how they were...alive. She quickly noticed a pale halo shone over each of their heads, but their forms looked far from ghostly. To look upon their hideous faces once more as a reminder of what they did to her seven years ago made her flinch, especially to see their greenish olive colored skin, dangly jeweled earrings and bulging eyes.  
  
On their heads they wore gleaming white turbans with a studded jewel on the front that matched the elemental powers they had. Kotake's gem was a glittering light blue color to symbolize ice, and Koume's was a brilliant red to symbolize fire. Nabooru wanted nothing other than to strangle them both for the grief they caused her, as well as for betraying the Gerudo race and powers of the Spirit Temple. Her mouth gaped slightly when two unison bone chilling cackles filled the air, as the twin sorceress sisters flew near the steps of the spirit temple and made a wide circle over the sand similar to vultures circling their prey.  
  
"Nabooru! Please just listen to me, we have to go back inside!"  
  
Link urged once more, though this time he did not touch her. Nabooru was too preoccupied with the twin sisters to notice, especially when Kotake's eyes fell upon her until the old witch said to her sister with a malicious laugh.  
  
"Koume! Look who we've just found!"  
  
The other sister turned and flew beside Kotake, both of them staring at Nabooru silently for a short moment. Instinctively the Gerudo leader took a few hesitant steps back, her throat tightening in fear as her eyes looked into theirs, obviously perplexed about what she should do. Koume responded to her sister as they hovered in the air, seeming to speak to both Kotake and Nabooru at the same time.  
  
"Well if it isn't Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, and just the person we've been looking for!"  
  
Nabooru's eyes narrowed in suspicion, her mind reeling over what they were taking about. Looking for her? Why? Without waiting for them to say anything further, the young sage blurted out angrily to Link's dismay.  
  
"Well here I am then! What do you want you old hags? I thought having Link do you both in was enough to keep you away from me for a while, but I suppose you want to die all over again?"  
  
The hero of time shook his head in exasperation, before grabbing Nabooru's arm once more and yanking her back toward the temple entrance. Stubbornly Nabooru refused to go with him, instead holding her ground as Kotake responded blatantly in rage.  
  
"How dare you address us that way you insolent girl!"  
  
"Yes how dare you!"  
  
Koume then remarked, though Nabooru was not impressed by their rage as they glared at her, their sweeping black robes swaying in the wind. She thought they looked rather ridiculous, especially since there were halos glowing over their heads like light beacons. Instead of following Link's advice to retreat inside the temple, she remained where she stood in hopes of figuring out why they came and exactly how they were able to exist among those still living.  
  
"Are you two going to just float around there and waste my time, or do you actually have a purpose for being here?"  
  
Nabooru called to them, and her eyes widened further when she saw Kotake raise one hand, where upon a small glowing ball of blue light appeared as she stared at the Gerudo with hatred burning in her beady eyes. It was then Nabooru decided she might consider Link's proposal to get out of there, because she had a feeling she would be in extreme vulnerability if she stayed for much longer.  
  
"You'll regret you said that to us! I suppose before we kill you we might as well tell you we didn't come for the conversation. You have something we want enough to use most of our powers to remain in this realm, and the only way we can get it..."  
  
Kotake said warningly, as the ball of glowing blue light grew larger and stronger. With glee Koume summoned a ball of red glowing energy in her hand, before remarking after her sister.  
  
"Is by killing you, and that pathetic boy who tried to protect you from us! I thought we finished him off earlier, but he's proven to be quite the nuisance..."  
  
With a short shout, both of them threw their energy balls directly at her. Nabooru watched with a glassy frightened gaze as the two balls of power combined into a larger whole, making it nearly impossible for her to avoid it. In utter shock and terror Nabooru turned to flee, feeling her heart pound rapidly in her chest as the light grew closer to where she stood, knowing it would be too late...  
  
To her surprise, she felt the wind being knocked out of her literally, as Link pushed her away to one side and threw himself in front of the attack's path. In a daze Nabooru looked up from where she lay sprawled out on the ground, a short gasp escaping her lips, to see Link grab his mirror shield and place it in front of him. The hero of time braced himself by placing one foot in front of the other; his eyes narrowed in concentration as the energy ball flew toward him and collided into his shield.  
  
The shield's glassy surface barely managed to deflect the attack, and within seconds of impact a thunderous explosion sounded followed by a flash of white light. Nabooru felt the ground beneath her shake as though struck by a tremor, and looked up at the goddess carved into the stone and noticed it was shuddering from the force of the quake. Bits and pieces of stone fell from it in small bursts, though it eventually resided when the light faded and Nabooru noticed Link was lying on his back near the entrance.  
  
She heard him let out a muffled groan, and instantly she flew to her feet and ran to his side, ignoring Kotake and Koume who were busy preparing another burst of energy to strike them with. If she didn't retreat, and fast, they would be killed. Link's flaxen hair was in a mess, and there were singe marks against his fair cheeks. His muscles contracted and swelled as he struggled to sit up, his tense feelings reflecting clearly on his smooth handsome face.  
  
"Link! Are you ok?"  
  
The words escaped her lips in a rush, as her golden eyes looked at his face, now pale with exhaustion and shock. The hero of time sat up slowly, shaking his head for a moment, until he responded hastily.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Nabooru, we have to get out of here! I'm not strong enough to take them both on right now-"  
  
"You don't need to tell me that again! I can't believe those two are still hanging around here after you fried them last time!"  
  
The Gerudo leader interrupted, watching Link as he staggered to his feet, his hand gripping hers roughly before he began to run toward the temple. Nabooru did not enjoy being towed along behind him like some sort of helpless damsel, so determinedly she kept up his pace easily as her feet dashed across the hard stone. From behind, she could hear Kotake and Koume's gasps of surprise until Koume snapped at her sister.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Let's just kill them quickly so that we can finish our task and live again!"  
  
It was evident their arguing always seemed to get the best of them in the situation, no matter how important, and the other could never help but bicker back. Fortunately it was enough to bide some time for Nabooru, though she was not confident it would last before they would snap out of it and resume their task more enraged than before. What was meant by 'live again'? It confused her greatly, but there was no time to think about it now. Kotake was already responding heatedly to Koume's statement, and neither was paying much attention to the two fleeing from their watchful eyes.  
  
"Why should I listen to you all the time? You're always telling me what to do! I'm tired of hearing your mindless ramblings!"  
  
"Mindless ramblings? I have to tell you what to do because you can never think for yourself!"  
  
"I can so think for myself! You just never give me the chance because you're so greedy to avenge our death and revive Ganondorf and take the credit for it!"  
  
"I am not! We're twins and we should work together!"  
  
"Well that's a novel concept, except that we've allowed them to get away!"  
  
Their bickering silenced, especially when Nabooru was within a foot from the entrance. The Gerudo turned around with an amused chuckle, and forcing Link to stop and wait for her. With a contemptuous glint in her eyes, she looked at Kotake and Koume for a second before saying hotly.  
  
"Its no wonder you two are a disgrace to the Gerudo race. Not only are you incompetent in completing your tasks, you can't even get along with each other."  
  
The desert sage could feel the iciness of Link's glare, and knew she was pushing her limits with his patience. Why did he have such minimal tolerance for having a little bit of fun with those trying to seek their lives? Did he have no sense of amusement at all? Dismissively she folded her arms across her chest, before glancing at him carefully without looking overly intrusive.  
  
Upon hearing her words, Kotake and Koume began bickering once more in anger, though it was not in a form of argument, for once. Nabooru wanted to grab their brooms and smack their turbans off with it, but was far too interested in what they had to say about her than anything else, and ignored Link's constant tugging at her arm and urgent whispers.  
  
"Nabooru! Can't you just listen to me for ONCE and stop messing around out here with those two, who could kill you at any given time! Where's your common sense!!!"  
  
Link snapped angrily, before Kotake interrupted sourly to her sister.  
  
"That's it! Let's just dive in and get her Koume, she won't be fast enough to outrun us that easily."  
  
"Good idea Kotake, I want to whip that little brat the first chance I get and burn her soul with my fire!"  
  
With a thrust of their brooms, both of them came hurtling toward Link and Nabooru at breathtaking speed. Finally having enough of Nabooru's incessant behavior, Link turned and shoved her inside the temple until diving in after her. Surprised, Nabooru let out a wail, feeling the ground rush toward her as she hit the floor inside the Spirit Temple. Since Link practically had to leap out of the sorceress's way as they came flying toward him, he accidentally landed directly on Nabooru, who was so shocked she didn't even see him coming.  
  
The witches were about to fly inside the temple after them, until they both came in contact with what appeared to be an invisible barrier blocking them from going inside. With a jolt of energy, both were sent hurtling backwards yelping with rage, until they flew away muttering words neither Link nor Nabooru herself could understand.  
  
For a moment Nabooru remained lying on the floor, with Link dazed on top of her, before for the full realization of just how wrong it actually was occurred in her mind. The Gerudo pressed her hands against his strong chest, before pushing hard against him and abruptly shoving him off and face fist onto the floor next to her. With bitter astonish, her lips moved fervently as she said warningly.  
  
"The moment I think I have endured enough for one day – this. You better not have been trying anything Link...its no wonder being stuck inside this temple makes me nervous, especially since I'm only with you..."  
  
Secretly, Nabooru was impressed by the strength in his muscles and the feeling of his hard chest, but she had not exactly wished to have it pressing against her in such an unexpected way. In response to her comments, Link got up off the floor, glared at her once more and snapped in disgust.  
  
"I was not doing anything of the sort, what do you take me for anyway? I'm not that desperate. You nearly killed us both, and for what? To prove some foolish confirmation that I wasn't lying?"  
  
He shook his head in dismay, before rubbing his brow with one hand. It was evident he was not accustomed to the hot dry weather in the desert, and wearing a warm tunic and white tights did not help make him feel any cooler. Reluctant to respond to him, since she knew he was obviously being slightly arrogant, Nabooru darted to her feet and turned her back to him. Her eyes closed restfully, her thoughts drifting to what the two sorceresses spoke of...Ganondorf. Was it possible they were trying to kill her for some hidden reason? She did not understand black magic, but at the time she wished she knew what they spoke of. To make matters more strenuous, she had to spend her days with Link until they somehow figured things out, and she had a feeling her stress was merely beginning  
  
Author's Note: Fast update eh? Well, I thought this chapter could explain some really needed information. Some people think a LinkXNabooru fic would not work, because when Link was a kid Nabooru was like 18 or something and it would be disturbing because of the gap in age. I made it work because Nabooru was captured when Link was a kid, and her spirit was imprisoned inside the metallic armor monster thing and so she did not age, until Link released her as an adult and she was back to normal again. If you noticed she didn't look any older/different when Link broke the curse, that helps make my pairing work. Besides, they are both awesome characters, who wouldn't want to see them as a couple for once? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Flaminchica: Hey! I haven't gotten a review from you in a long time! Nice to see your back and in action, and thanks a lot for reading this story. I hope my fast update will keep you reading and coming back for more lol  
  
Warior: No doubt I will continue! Glad you think its interesting, wouldn't want my readers to get bored!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: lol I love that word 'W00T!' awesome! Yay, nice to know there's someone else out there who finally believes Link and Nabooru can be a couple! I know you don't get much idea they could like each other right now, but it's the first 2 chapters so wait patiently and you'll see. By the way, I'll be watching for your LinkXNabooru fic...  
  
Dream][Walker3: Thanks for the review, and I will keep up the good work and the quality of my writing!  
  
Shadow reaper2: Thanks! I think description is one of the most important parts of a story, because you can visualize the characters and their emotions. I hope to get more reviews from you!  
  
JediWanda RitoAnn: Yay! You like Link and Nabooru fics too! Why are there so few of them though? Argh! They are both awesome, there should be way more! Thanks a lot for commenting on my details in the story, I'm glad you find them appealing! Hope you come back to read further into their 'relationship' (hehe its just the beginning, you'll see less bickering and more fluff later)  
  
Number42: Big hopes for my fic! I guess that means I should not disappoint then, and I hope I didn't in this latest chapter. I know some parts may seem a bit non serious, but its Nabooru we're talking about here! She's so awesome, she can totally kick butt!  
  
Great-Divide: Ok! More is what you're going to get then, since this chapter is longer than the last. I'll try not to make my chapters too long though, but there was a lot of dialogue to write for this. Thanks for the review!  
  
Demondemon69: Here's the update! I hope its hurried enough for you, lol but I won't go stingy on my writing skills...I hope. May not have as much overall landscape description, but it's a desert so...not a whole lot to go on that one lol. Lots of action in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Anyone who reads and reviews my story will ALWAYS be thanked and appreciated! 


	3. Opposite Entities

Desperately Nabooru looked toward the exit of the temple, wishing more than ever she could venture outside and feel the sun against her face. She had spent only a few minutes alone with Link inside its great walls, and already she felt as if he was driving her insane. The hero of time sat casually on the ledge near the stone serpents, staring at her with his piercing blue eyes while polishing his shield with a rag. Over and over he rubbed the mirror shield's glassy surface, which reflected a pale beam of light directly into her face. It was obvious he was getting silent revenge for her actions outside, though Nabooru would never allow him to get to her.  
  
What was she to do? There were many questions she wanted answered, and she didn't care if Link was willing to explain them or not. It was hard to believe she met him as a child out of sheer coincidence, and at the time she thought he was quite a cute kid. How much he changed over the years, matured and grew stronger than ever after defeating Ganon and sending him packing to the Evil realm...it was difficult for her to believe.  
  
The Gerudo leader folded her arms across her chest, turning her face away to avoid the shield's blinding light. From the corner of her watchful gaze, she saw Link smirk slightly as he put it away, and she could not help but feel a twinge of irritation flood though her. When the light no longer blinded her, Nabooru turned her head to look at him fully once more, until she said demandingly.  
  
"Ok then, you've got some explaining to do, and I want to hear it right now!"  
  
Link raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed by her blunt request. For a moment he said nothing, before shaking his head and emitting an exasperated sigh. Nabooru stood staring at him non-blinkingly, awaiting an answer from the man who saved her life. It was thanks to him and that annoying shiny shield she lived, so she owed him her patience and respect in return. It was difficult for her though, because not only was he terribly serious, but also a man as well. Nabooru had limited patience with men, though she would never admit she thought Link was different than most she knew...  
  
"I'll tell you when I feel like it, and maybe if you address me in a more polite manner I will consider explaining what little I know of our situation."  
  
He said casually, daring to look at her once more with his observant gaze. Link was toying with her, and he seemed to enjoy every moment of it. She knew it was because she didn't listen to him earlier, nor admit to him he was right about everything he tried to tell her. The Gerudo lowered her defensive attitude, her eyes softening just enough, until she said calmly.  
  
"Fine. I will admit you were right, and I shouldn't have gone outside...it was my fault and I apologize. Please, tell me what is going on and what you and I have to do with Kotake and Koume reviving from the dead – it doesn't make sense!"  
  
He appeared to be satisfied she had finally given in, though the typical serious expression resumed to cross his lips one more. She watched him jump off the ledge with amazing agility, before saying coolly.  
  
"Those sorceresses were not really dead to begin with – I merely shortened their lifespan in our world. Their magic is strong in life, but apparently as we can see now its even stronger in death. I sensed their presence in the living realm and left to confront them, and not only did the desert nearly defeat me, but they nearly did as well. I saw them flying through the desert in search of you."  
  
"In search of me? Why?"  
  
Nabooru inquired, her thoughts drifting once more to picture the twins in her mind, though she wasn't sure if she truly wished to see their hideous faces once more. Link pursed his lips for a moment, taking in a deep haggard breath because of the heat, before replying to her surprise.  
  
"They require your life force – as well as mine. I overheard them nattering to each other in the desert that their powers can allow them to be reincarnated into living beings, if they find those responsible for their deaths. Although you did not actually kill them, you are the sage of spirit and have powers within you to revive the dead. It is obvious they need my life force as well, which means we have to stay alive not only for our own sakes, but...for everyone's sake as well."  
  
"Revive the dead? Me? Those witches have really fallen off their broomsticks this time, and I thought they were crazy to begin with, but this...its just stupid!"  
  
The sage blurted out, not comprehending the words Link spoke of. How could beings that were technically dead be revived again? What was the point in killing them in the first place if they would still be around in death? Nabooru folded her arms across her chest, wondering why in Hyrule's name she bothered trying to understand such cryptic nonsense. Aggravated by her outburst, Link snapped coldly.  
  
"Would you be quiet and let me finish? I don't really understand what they speak of either, I'm merely explaining what I overheard before they discovered my presence and attacked me! I think they are desperate to live again because if they kill us, they can use their black magic to break the seal to the evil realm and unleash Ganondorf! I don't know what else I can tell you, other than that's what they are trying to do."  
  
He sighed, until the weight of the heat caused him to sit down on the temple floor, his breathing growing more ragged as the minutes passed. A twinge of sympathy ran though the Gerudo's heart to see him so frustrated and uncomfortable, though she was not sure what else she could do other than take his word for it. Everything he said so far occurred, and it was apparent he was a very honest man. So much deceit and deception had ruined her trust in men, but she had to trust Link – he was her best hope for survival after all.  
  
That had to be what Kotake and Koume were up to. At one time Ganondorf was their disciple, until his powers surpassed theirs and he no longer had a use for them. Nabooru was younger than the Gerudo king, but in her she remembered that he would often venture to the Spirit Temple where the sorceress's practiced their magic to learn from them. He spent hours deep within the temple walls, before emerging mightier and more malicious than ever before. During those days Kotake and Koume were fairly decent practitioners, and did not turn for the worse until Ganondorf gained immense power and allowed them to rule over the Spirit Temple as they pleased, which enraged the Gerudo beyond measure.  
  
Perhaps now the two were going to repay their fallen king by breaking the seal to the evil realm, something to prove as quite a feat since the magic barrier keeping Ganondorf inside had unbelievable power. She did not doubt they could do it if they tried hard enough, and that was which frightened her most. Only the living could break the seal to the evil realm, so it mattered not that their powers strengthened after death. If they killed her and Link, then the world would be in danger once again...and she would not allow that to happen!  
  
"I believe you Link...but there is one thing I do not understand. Why can we not leave the Spirit Temple?"  
  
He looked at her as if the answer should be obvious, though appeared to be forgiving her for it because she admitted to believing him. In exasperation he took in another shaken breath, until saying reluctantly.  
  
"Judging by what just happened, those old hags are out their waiting for us. As strong as you think you are, neither of us is a match until we find a way to stop them and put them to rest. They cannot enter this place because it is a holy place, and the powers of the Spirit Temple are what's keeping us protected and alive. I think the powers to send them away are somewhere inside the temple, but where to find them will come in time."  
  
Time. The word echoed in her mind, and the longer Link stared at her the worse she felt. How much time? Would they be stranded inside the Spirit Temple for the rest of their lives? They didn't even know what exactly could stop Kotake and Koume, and the sorceress's certainly had all the time they wanted to hover outside waiting in ambush...but she didn't. There were so many things she wanted to do, and if she couldn't leave...  
  
"I'm not going to wait around in here forever! Instead of sitting on the floor, why not try to get your strength back instead? When you're stronger you can fight them and beat them, just like you did before. You are the hero of time, the ultimate defender of Hyrule!"  
  
The hero of time glared at her angrily for a moment, until he turned his back to her and began to start off to one of the temple chambers. The mirror shield bounced light off of its surface and into Nabooru's eyes, and the spirit sage had to fight desperately to keep herself from lunging on him and ripping it off his back. With much exasperation and annoyance in his voice, Link said calmly.  
  
"I know who I am, Nabooru and I don't need you to inform me of that. If you think its easy fighting all the time and risking your life, you should try it once in a while and find out how difficult it really is. Your still just a loner who's lost from her own society, and who doesn't understand the real trials of life-"  
  
"Trials of life? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Nabooru called to him angrily, her brow furrowing because of her rage. Link continued to walk as passively as ever, until she said bitterly in response.  
  
"I doubt you'd understand what it was like to be ruled by someone like Ganondorf for the majority of you life, to have to listen to him or else be punished by death. Or if you still don't understand what I mean by that, to have Ganondorf actually...love you...but not really love you at the same time!"  
  
Link stopped but didn't turn around to face her. His silence drove Nabooru mad, especially when it dragged on for a few minutes to create a vast amount of tension between them. When she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer, his cold words filled the air and sliced it like a sword.  
  
"Nor would you understand what it is like to have to fight Ganondorf to protect the balance of the world. If only you knew..."  
  
She said nothing, but watched him with her glittering golden eyes. The silence resumed, before Link shortened it by asking half-heartedly.  
  
"This is going nowhere, but since you insist I get some rest, where can I go to find some place?"  
  
Nabooru had to snap out of her intense moment of emotion, before she fully realized what he was asking her. Her thoughts drifted to the words they shot at one another so heatedly, before she managed to say.  
  
"Well, if you are tired you may rest in my chamber, which is located beyond the door to your right and to your left. Though I must admit, there is only one bed inside this temple which means..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as a picture entered her mind that she wished she never thought of. The Gerudo shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. However, they were alone inside the Spirit Temple, which would mean some sort of sleeping arrangement would have to be made. Before she could think further on what should be done, Link looked over his shoulder at her while a slight smirk played across his lips. In surprise Nabooru gasped quietly, until he said in a lighter tone. "Don't go there Nabooru. I will sleep on the floor tonight, and you can have the bed. For your comfort as well as mine, I think that would be the best solution."  
  
Without saying anything further, he looked ahead and strode toward the door before disappearing on the other side. Nabooru stood alone in the entranceway, wondering in her mind just exactly how she would last so long being stuck with none other than him. For now their conversations were constantly on edge, each remarking something in criticism toward the other.  
  
Nabooru felt a migraine coming, and sat down listlessly on the floor. Although Link was at least someone to keep her company, she continued to wonder about Kotake and Koume. They would kill her if they got the chance, and the only way to stop them was somewhere inside the temple she had known almost all her life. It was an irony to feel as if she didn't know anything about it at all now, since she had no idea where she would find the solution that would save her life. The Spirit Temple was vast, which meant it could be anywhere...  
  
A soft sigh escaped her pale lips, feeling the pressure of what she must do overtake her. What if she failed? What if...Ganondorf escaped from the evil realm? All of Hyrule would be left in ruin from his wake, and she would be the one to blame for not stopping him. It felt so strange remember he once posed no threat to anyone, before his wicked thirst consumed him and caused him to lose all the innocence he once had. She used to wonder why he turned so evil and malicious, especially when she saw him kill for the first time. The look reflecting in his eyes when his blade drew blood spoke for itself – there was nothing in them except hatred, which at that time was all there was left anyway.  
  
Nabooru got up off the floor, deciding she needed to take a walk and think further. Hastily she started toward the door on the right, and when she entered beyond it into another chamber inside the spirit temple, her eyes glanced carefully to her left where her chamber was.  
  
Inside was none other than Link, lying on her soft bed facing the opposite direction. For a moment Nabooru considered simply continuing on her way, but her feet refused to move. Link's white-sleeved shirt and emerald tunic had been taken off, and underneath revealed his smooth muscled chest and arms. The Gerudo's mouth nearly gaped at the sight, especially when she noticed his golden wind tossed hair and smooth frame. He still wore his tights, hat and thick brown boots, though his hands were casually placed behind his head and his eyes were closed. The heat really had gotten to him, enough to try and cool off in the easiest way possible.  
  
Link appeared to know of her presence without even seeing her, and when she was about to leave out of fear of being seen, he suddenly sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the side. His deep blue eyes looked into hers for a moment, until he modestly grabbed his shirt and hurriedly put it on while saying irritably.  
  
"What are you doing? Can't I get away from you for just a little while to take a nap?" Nabooru felt her throat tighten in embarrassment, before she looked away in a pathetic attempt to hide the fact she had been watching him. The Gerudo stammered for words, though the only thing she could say to him was equally as unconvincing as her demeanor.  
  
"I was...just passing by, that's all! Don't flatter yourself Link, I have other interests."  
  
"Oh is that so."  
  
He said, his eyes twinkling while the same smirk formed in his lips. Nabooru shifted restlessly in place, looking at the floor before his words filled the air once more, expressing a more amused tone to see her so embarrassed.  
  
"Who then? I'm surprised, considering there are only women allowed into the Gerudo fortress, besides me..."  
  
His question caused her mind to draw a blank. She didn't have feelings for anyone! He was right, there were only women in Gerudo Valley, and since she did not venture beyond their borders she did not see men very often if not at all. Still though, Link was the only man she really liked...but she would never admit that to him, it was a ridiculous notion as well as childish. If he was implying she liked women, then he was being a complete idiot since he knew full well the Gerudo were not like that.  
  
"It's none of your business, and he's far more...umm...yeah well it just isn't your business! At least I'm not engaged to a fish woman!"  
  
"Fish woman? If your talking about Ruto, I did not have a choice in that and its been called off for your information. You really don't have anyone do you? Seeing how you can't even think of a name, its easy to tell."  
  
He remarked coolly, which caused Nabooru to loose whatever patience she had left for him. Fed up with his constant narcissistic attitude, the Gerudo turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring his satisfied smile at seeing her so flustered. That was the last insult she would receive from him. He knew he was good looking and that women were attracted to him, so it was of little difference if she told him after he defeated Kotake and Koume she thought he was handsome. Why should she care anyway? She would meet other men, and then she would show him who really had a life. Despite her thoughts over that, there were still more pressing matters to be dealt with, and Link's attitude wasn't helping – and neither was hers.  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the chapter that explains a whole bunch more! I really hoped you liked this, as well as the 'interactions' between Nabooru and Link. Seeing how Nabooru doesn't take crap from anyone, you can bet she'll get even with him later somehow lol  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Number42: Glad your satisfied with what's happening! Yet again I have made another relatively fast update, as fast as my creative mind will allow anyway lol thanks for providing another review for me, and I hope you will continue to read this story!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: Really? Didn't know you already had it out, I thought you'd state somewhere that it was a LinkXNabooru fic but that's ok, I'll review it anyway. I hope you come out with a third chapter and are able to not struggle with it. I'm glad people realize that a LinkXNabooru fic DOES work, if you think about it carefully enough, so maybe some should give my story a chance instead of assuming its impossible – thanks a lot for doing that!  
  
Katherine: Wow! Caps lock too! Awesome! Thanks for the review, hope to read more from you again!  
  
Warior: Well if your wondering about the halo thing, I did too for a while and still do kind of but I head something interesting behind that, which I hinted in my story. Apparently (just skeptical stories) Kotake and Koume were actually good sorceresses at some point in time. Ganondorf was a friend of theirs and he learnt magic from them, but somehow his immense power and evil corrupted them especially since they helped to make him so strong and etc. Although it's merely something I've heard from various people and hinted in a few other fan fics, it's the best reason I can think of. They weren't really super duper evil in the game (after all they didn't kill Nabooru or anything when they could have), they were merely helping out Ganondorf because he was their friend somehow, or even related to them (but that might be going a bit far). Good in depth question, and hope to see more like that from you lol as well as reviews!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thanks a lot for reviewing this story too! I'm glad your open minded enough to give it a chance, since most people would just read the words 'LinkXNabooru' and be like: 'what the heck is this author thinking???' Its just that there are almost no pairings at all with those two and Nabooru (in my opinion) is a better candidate than lets say Saria (because she's a kid...disturbing...) and Ruto (don't even want to go there lol). Besides, she's so cool; she was one of my favorite Zelda characters! Thanks so much I hope you review again!!!   
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: Well since you're the sage of time, I'll say it's been a long time since I've seen a review from you! Lol nice to hear from you again I must admit its my fault since I haven't updated Ruto's Destiny in a while, and I should get around to it since I've been slaking by working on these other new releases of mine (i.e.: Footprints In the Sand and Forgotten Memories, my Zelink which has gotten some attention). I hope you like this fic, because it took me a while to think of how this pairing could work without it sounding disturbing, and its great to see your reviewing some of my other work. Actually I got a flame for this story because I said 'sacred realm' instead of 'evil realm' (reference below for details) but I hope other people will find this enjoyable too! Thanks for your continued support!!!  
  
Great-Divide: Yeah your right, I'll try to make my chapters shorter...somehow...not a good example is this one though hehe. So much detail, so much in depth stuff to add! I guess I'll have to work on that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Flaminchica: Since you've been so nice, another fast update for you, yay! Thanks a lot for giving my fic a chance, and even despite that miserable flame I received (which was removed due to the fact they had no reasonable cause to flame as well as inappropriate content) I will keep writing regardless! I really appreciate all your reviews, and I'm happy to see I'm writing about one of your favorite characters (as well as mine)! Nabooru rocks!!! Keep writing, I want to see more Zelda stories from you!!  
  
ArissaMay: Thanks! Gee I'm logical oO wow! Lol awesome great you think so! With this kind of pairing you have to be, or else people will think your crazy since most assume a LinkXNabooru wouldn't work...but I made sure it did!  
  
The anonymous reviewer labeled 'pooey' who flamed my story:  
  
Copy of what you said, and my explanations for all of it:  
  
From: Pooey()  
  
Man i hate to be a bitch, but after reading the first couple of paragraphs i had to stop. There's so much that's wrong with it (strictly from the game point of view) first up, Ganon was banished to the Evil realm, not the Sacred realm secondly, the whole colour=rank thing isn't quite right. the gate guards wear white also do they not? plus, the "green" gerudo is only green because you were wearing the kokiri tunic at the time. she uses the same colour palette as link so if you stand next to her and change your tunics, her colours change too, so she could be green, blue or red. Although, i will say something good about this, its a great idea to have the Desert Colossus as a sort of time lock in which Nabs doesnt age. also the Nabs/Link romance is true to the game (nearly, i doubt thered be much romance behind it) what i'm talking about is Nabooru's promise she made to Link for getting the gautlets. we all know she was going to give him a good rogering, or at least a gobbie (for those not in the know, rogering=sex, gobbie=blow job)  
  
First of all, you had no reasonable explanation for flaming this. Do you know how hard I worked writing this story and making it enjoyable for people? Out of the at least 17 people who reviewed thus far, you have been the only one to make such negative comments, although not all of the few good things you said was bad I will admit.  
  
As for your first comment about how I said 'sacred realm' instead of evil realm I will defend myself as such: I made a typo. Wow, that's something new in writing (sarcasm). I hope you don't think people have to be perfect when they write something, and I simply made an honest mistake. Yes I know the difference between the sacred realm and the evil realm, but since they both ended in the word 'realm' I merely got the first part confused so excuse me for making you so unimpressed.  
  
As for your next comment about how there was so much wrong with my story you had to stop reading: well that says something about you I guess, that you can't even complete reading a story because you let one minor thing ruin it all for you, and it was just a typo! If you asked nicely for me to fix it I would have been happy enough to do so, but you didn't. There are other ways to express something you don't like besides being mean and disrespectful about it, since it pisses me off incredibly when you won't even look beyond that and see the style I used to write this, the character portrayal or even care about the unfolding plot. Next time actually read the whole thing before you say anything!  
  
As for your second comment about how I didn't get the Gerudo colors right: I can do whatever I want when it comes to that. You said that Gerudo person's color palette changes did you not? Well then she could be any color, so if I want to set a direct color for her in my story than it is up to my discretion. That wasn't even a huge thing; it has no significance in the plot for crying out loud! I may have forgotten (for just a brief moment, forgive me for not having the vast memory span you must have) that the Gerudo guard people wear white, but that's not the point. The colors can be given any way I choose, and I tried my best to remain as accurate as possible but you can't please everyone, as I have now found out. I am not being rude by saying this, especially not as you were when you reviewed, I am merely defending my story and my right to not be bashed by someone who doesn't know what they are saying and has no case.  
  
Although it displeases me to see a review like that (hence its removal) I will say thank you for at least realizing my LinkXNabooru idea was workable and a good idea. As for your last line though, about the 'real' reason of how she was going to thank Link for giving her the Silver Gauntlets...that's just perverted! Link was a fricken kid and she's like 18, it can't get any more twisted and gross than how you portrayed it. I seriously doubt they would put that kind of adult content/hinting in a game for children...I think you've taken it far too deep...Nabooru in my opinion is not the type for that, since that would make her a pedophile...and she's way too cool for that kind of sick twisted stuff.  
  
If you really don't think I know anything about Legend of Zelda/Nabooru, check out my other stories and e-mail the tons of people who would contradict that. I'm sure you'd get quite the response. No I do not have a bad attitude or anything, but I do when people flame since out of all the things on fanficion.net that is something I despise the most are people who bash writers trying their best to make something innovative and enjoyable. Some may think I take this too literally, but this is serious and I do not accept flames lightly. 


	4. Touched By A Hero

For a long while Nabooru wandered through the temple, her golden eyes dancing as she swept from passageway to passageway. There seemed to be no escaping Link – he was always going to be around somewhere. Worst of all, he seemed to know she had taken quite a liking to him, especially when she foolishly stood in front of her chamber watching him. Nabooru felt like such an idiot, though the only good occurrence was the fact she saw him without his shirt on for the first time. His chiseled chest, strong muscled arms...she trembled to think about it.  
  
However, that did not mean she was falling for him, she was merely attracted to his physical build. Or was she? Why in Hyrule's name did she bother to think of something so out of character, when Kotake and Koume were waiting outside the temple to kill her? A feeling of guilt swept over the young Gerudo, to realize she was probably not taking her situation seriously enough. While Link tried hard to save her life, she was busy gawking at him every chance she got. It wasn't right and she knew it, but it was better to argue with him and still have a liking for him than to not like anything about him at all...  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips, and before long she found herself in the archives deep inside the temple. The room glowed from the burning torches scattered though out, while the Gerudo cautiously walked passed the numerous shelves on its walls containing thousands of ancient hand written scriptures, scrolls and books. The ceiling arched high above, making her footsteps echo as she walked. She wanted to leave the Spirit Temple as soon as possible, and the quicker she started to search for the solution to defeating Kotake and Koume, the quicker she would not have to deal with Link anymore.  
  
Carved statues of snakes lined the floor, and surrounding the room on all sides were large stone pillars. Nabooru hardly ever entered the old archives, because she preferred to seek her information outside the ancient scrolls of the temple. In truth, she wished to be more modern as opposed to constantly being absorbed within the past. Much of her life – perhaps too much – had been spent within the fortress walls of her home. Who knows who could have written such books? The Gerudos who wrote them could have changed anything they pleased to suit the needs of the priestesses at the temple, or for other reasons. Overall, the Spirit Sage learned never to have complete faith in anything out of fear it would one day ruin everything she hoped for...  
  
Though this time she dared to test her trust, since there was no other option. Nabooru scanned the numerous shelves, contemplating which one she should begin searching through first. There were so many books...how would she accomplish anything alone? Hastily she picked a random shelf and began to sift through the vast amounts of information. Occasionally she selected a few scrolls to read, but often the handwriting was so extravagant she could not read the text. She didn't even know what she was looking for, let alone if she had already missed it because it was too difficult to read.  
  
In frustration from finding yet another scripture too illegitimate, Nabooru slammed it down on the floor and wanted to stomp on it with her feet. The Gerudo towered mercilessly over the old piece of writing, glaring at it viciously until cold words echoed through the room. In surprise, her eyes widened and she knew instantaneously who it was.  
  
"Having another tantrum Nabooru? You shouldn't throw books around like that, they are more useful than you are."  
  
In shock and disarray, she spun around to find it was Link, who was standing at the back of the room with his arms folded across his chest. The hero of time was gawking at her with the same icy and exasperated look reflecting in his eyes, and his footsteps echoed loudly as he strode toward her in an almost arrogant way. Nabooru got the hint he was joking quietly about how she was supposedly 'useless' as when he got closer the exasperated look reflected more of quiet humor. She was certainly not amused by it, though before she could stop herself she retorted smugly.  
  
"If you're calling me useless, you shouldn't talk – I'm the one doing all the work trying to figure out how to get us out of this mess. Meanwhile, you're busy lying around half naked trying to impress me. Instead of standing there attempting to hurt my feelings, why don't you move over here and help me?"  
  
"Fine, it seems you've got quite the attitude problem, I was merely joking you know."  
  
Link said sourly, before he moved next to her and began to scan the shelves. Nabooru pretended as if she didn't notice him, though it was hard not to see his sparkling blue eyes, wispy golden locks and the annoying mirror shield that still continued to shine into her eyes every time he turned his back to her to look at a different shelf. She wondered how he found such a shield anyway, since many Gerudo considered it to be legendary and non-existent in real life – and now she was within the presence of the brute that proved everyone wrong.  
  
"Link, why can't you just take off that shield for just a little while? Is it really necessary to carry such a precious object around wherever you go like some sort of toy?"  
  
She saw him glance at her warily, before purposely angling his back so the shield continued to shine in her eyes. That was all the answering Nabooru needed to know he obviously didn't care about what she said. In fury she picked through the books, preferring to stare at them as opposed to the small smirk that flashed across Link's lips. Occasionally each would stop to read through a book, only to return it to where they found it. It seemed their search was not going very well, especially as the hours passed with nothing useful found.  
  
"Well it seems we won't find anything this way, perhaps what we are searching for is not in the archives at all..."  
  
He suddenly said with a sigh, while placing a few wrinkled and yellowed scrolls back on the shelf. Nabooru felt her patience wearing thin, not only because nothing was working, but also because of Link's words brought down everything she tried to do. He stood calmly, seeming not to notice her seething irritation, before Nabooru spat dismissively, her golden eyes narrowing at the sight of his cool attitude.  
  
"Do you have a better idea then? If so please feel free to voice what you think we should do, considering you mentioned in the first place what we're looking for could be somewhere in the Temple and most likely in the archives."  
  
It was obvious she was being sarcastic, though Link hardly took her words with any sense of further humor. He turned to her abruptly, until he slowly removed the mirror shield from his back and set it gently in the floor. Then, as though equally irritated with her as she was with him, he snapped in annoyance.  
  
"Must you always argue with everything I say? For once don't speak, because it's distracting us from what we have to do. I've taken off the mirror shield since you can't seem to stand it long enough without having to rant about it, and its giving me a headache!"  
  
"Giving YOU a headache? As if, you're the one who started it by barging in here..."  
  
Nabooru muttered under her breath, her eyes continuing to glare at him even when he looked away from her and resumed trying to search through the books. Knowing it would be pointless to argue further, she resumed searching the shelf next to him, until her eyes strayed to a small book pulled back at the top of the shelf so its spine was sticking noticeably out. The book was above Link's head, and the only way she could reach it from where she stood about two feet away was by leaning over him, however it would look terribly awkward...  
  
A slow smirk spread across her pale lips, and her eyes glittered faintly of hidden mischief. The book was pulled out so far that it would be easy to just knock it off, and she knew exactly how it could be done. With a purposeful 'mistaken' thrust of her hip into the shelf, it shook it just enough for the book to wobble from its place and fall directly on the hero of time's head. Nabooru had to stifle a laugh and maintain a semi-serious expression, as Link gasped in shock before stepping back, his eyes darting to the floor before locking onto her accusingly.  
  
"What- where did? Nabooru, you did that on purpose!!!!"  
  
He growled angrily, while one of his hands reached to the spot on his hat- covered head and rubbed it tenderly. It was plain she had not hurt him at all, and the book lay with its pages facing the ground and flipped open. Link continued to give her a menacing glare, but Nabooru was far too amused by the surprised expression on his face to be intimidated by it in the least. In response to his accusation, she said with a mere shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry, my hip must have slipped."  
  
Though he still was unconvinced by the obviousness she was not sorry at all for it, Nabooru knew he had it coming anyway for the comments he made to her when she 'encountered' him in her chambers. For a long moment they stood glaring at each other, until Link's eyes darted to the book lying at his feet on the floor. In response to diverting his attention from her, Nabooru could not help but see what he was staring so intently at. The book looked no different than most she scanned though during their search, but he looked at it with such intensity she wondered if he thought otherwise...  
  
She wanted to see what was inside it. Quickly she bent over, her hand reaching out to pick it up off the floor, but he was far too quick even for her. The moment he touched the cover of it, Nabooru's hand slipped on top of his. Breathless, she could not believe she was touching Link's hand – as unintentional as it was. She considered pulling away, but to her surprise he did not stir from her touch. Both of them were bending over, but as they did their eyes locked for a long pause.  
  
The Gerudo dare not move or even breathe, her golden eyes searching for some sign of reaction in his icy exterior. A strange silence enveloped them, except for the soft sounds of tinkering from the thick amount of jewelry Nabooru wore around her wrists. His hand felt cool under hers, as icy as his staring deep blue eyes. She hoped that since she was bent over in an awkward and sort of revealing position Link was looking at her face, and not trying to see elsewhere...  
  
Why did Link not recoil from her touch? The thought drifted through her mind, while she continued to look at his handsome face. She assumed he didn't enjoy speaking to her, let alone touching her. It was a strange and intense moment, though it ended as quickly as it began. Nabooru felt his hand hastily slip out from under hers, as he picked the book off the floor as though nothing happened between them. With haste that matched his, she straightened and looked at him silently while he flipped through its pages, his eyes moving speedily to read the words written in it. Nabooru was still recovering from the shock that she actually touched the hero of time, and when his eyes bore into hers he seemed to have genuine interest in something – but perhaps she was giving herself too much credit.  
  
Link examined the book without saying anything, though oddly he was looking at it more intently and for a longer time than the others. Nabooru stood waiting patiently, wondering why he was reading something seemingly so ordinary. It wasn't until her curiosity brimmed to its limit when Link spoke to her, his voice slightly softer as if he had set aside all their arguments, which made the Gerudo draw her head back in slight surprise.  
  
"There's...something written in here..."  
  
He murmured, not looking up at her though appearing to be speaking to her – especially since there was no one else around. Nabooru although quick for assuming things, was also quick to inquire skeptically.  
  
"What could possibly be written in that small piece of writing? After all, the books we've found on this shelf have nothing to do with our situation-"  
  
"Instead of judging a book by its cover, you should read its contents. This book could prove useful for us."  
  
He interrupted smoothly, cutting off her last statement. Nabooru didn't want the peace between them to end so soon, and instead of arguing with him her opinion, she walked closer to him and stood slightly behind him, her eyes looking over his shoulder to see what he meant for herself. Written on its pages was fine handwriting, and her eyes scanned it carefully to see which section he was looking at. After a few silent moments reading it, she began to understand what he spoke of.  
  
The book contained information regarding white magic, which was the opposite force of black magic. Nabooru was instantly intrigued, because Kotake and Koume were sole users of black magic, and if she could learn and understand white magic as well as the type of magic the twin sorceress's used, she would be able to fight back. An image flooded into her mind, as a feeling of glee swept over her to see herself casting a powerful spell to knock them off their broomsticks as she wished to earlier, and send them feeing to the afterlife once and for all. If only she had known about such a book earlier, though she knew deep down Link was right about her lack of patience or willingness to look beyond the plain appearance of situations and objects.  
  
She was far too hasty, quick to think of solutions and action plans, but failing to realize not always would they turn out. As she read onward from the page Link looked at, she realized the book revealed more about white magic than she could ever imagine – even giving incantations to cast on creatures of darkness. Nabooru was not into great usages of magic and neither were the Gerudo in general, though she found the proposition of learning a few tricks too intriguing to pass up. After all, she would have to get revenge on those two sorceresses' not only for trying to kill her earlier, but also for imprisoning her as Ganondorf's personal slave for seven years.  
  
"Give the book to me, if it proves useful then I wish to learn a bit of magic on my own."  
  
She demanded softly, her hands reaching out to take it, though Link spun around and pulled it away from her grasp as quick as lightning. Angrily Nabooru glared at him, knowing the peace they shared was never built to last but a few moments. Link looked at her with a noticeably concerned expression upon his smooth contoured face, though she did not understand why, at least until he responded blatantly.  
  
"This magic is not something to be meddled with, if used incorrectly it could very well harm you Nabooru. I think there has to be another way to stop Kotake and Koume, and it could very well be by no use of magic at all."  
  
"What are you saying then?"  
  
Nabooru said and feeling as if he was treating her like a child, and she was far too independent and individualistic for that sort of attitude. Her amber colored eyes glittered with rage, as she folded her arms across her chest in bitter frustration. The mood she felt seemed to suit her fiery red hair, that of intensity and deep emotion. One moment Link touched her hand and looked at her in a sort of soft way, the next he was accusing her of not being able to handle magic powers and completely disregarding the moment they shared. The young Gerudo's tanned colored skin seemed to emphasize her eyes and hair, which she hoped would get her anger across to him in some sort of way.  
  
"Are you saying I am not mature enough to take care of myself and learn a few magic tricks to protect me from those two hags? If you think for one moment, Link, that I will allow you to control me like this you should very will reconsider!"  
  
He did not appear to be intimidated by her haughty remark in the least, and she saw his ocean blue eyes glint for a moment before he held the book up in plain view. Nabooru intently lunged out to grab it, but with the same swiftness as before Link dodged around her and darted away skillfully, a slight smile playing across his lips. Nabooru could hear the sound of his boots as he moved across the floor, and saw the shadows of the room reflect on his face. In the dim glow of the torches on the walls, he looked almost mysterious as well as intriguing, although she did not fancy his sense of humor – he was toying with her.  
  
"You have quite the temper, and I believe you need to master your self control before mastering spells. However, if you can get this book from me then you may do as you wish."  
  
Link's proposition sent a tremor of curiosity as well as smite through her, knowing he was being a fool to challenge one of the best thieves known to the Gerudo. Nabooru felt her hands clench into fists, and had to resist smirking at him so that he would not become overly cautious and suspicious of her. Why did he insist on playing such childish games? Perhaps he did like something about her, maybe her attitude or how she rebelled against him, but even so she would not allow him to tell her what she could or could not do. Since she was a child she often disobeyed orders of those given to her, evening going so far as to completely disregard the instruction of Ganondorf himself when she was appointed a high priestess at the Spirit Temple. Link was no different, and if it was a challenge he wanted it would be a challenge he would receive.  
  
"You are so immature, it surprises me. Very well then, don't be shocked if shortly that book is within my grasp. I have warned you, and now you will realize why I am correct."  
  
She said boldly, ignoring Link's ever-broadening smile that still appeared to be more of a smirk in her eyes. Without responding to her, he suddenly fled down the large room, his feet echoing as he ran between the rows of shelves containing hundreds of ancient books. Quickly the footsteps died off, though the Gerudo leader was wise enough to know he had not left the room they were situated in. He was hiding from her somewhere in between the shelves, and before long she would find him and retrieve her book. Nabooru went after him, keeping her pace at a slow silent walk, practically creeping around the room. She took careful consideration of the noise her feet would make if she went about too harshly, thus keeping herself as silent as possible like a tigress stalking its prey. Her observant eyes shifted warily as she went, and upon approaching a few shelves she cautiously poked her hear around their corners and scan to see if Link was waiting. So far she had not sighted him, until she came to the seventh row of shelves where upon she looked and saw him standing still, and facing her direction.  
  
Link's eyes quickly locked onto hers, and for a brief moment they stared at each other until he swept around and ran in the opposite direction, his feet flying as rapidly as the wing beats of a bird. Nabooru pursued him swiftly, though the moment he was out of her view she had lost track of him once more. There had to be a way for her to catch him by surprise, and a wonderful idea swept through her mind, one she could not refuse.  
  
The mirror shield, the legendary shield that could reflect objects from its shiny surface. Without hesitation the Gerudo padded her way toward it and picked it lightly off the floor, trying to avoid any sound that would arouse Link's attention toward her plans. Placing it strategically in front of her, Nabooru resumed creeping around the room until she arrived before yet another shelf. Silently she placed the shield so that she could see the reflection from around the corner and when she saw the familiar Hylian in green standing silently in wait, unaware of her presence, a slow smile crossed her lips.  
  
Quickly she walked with careful steps to go around the shelf where Link's backside was, and when she made her way there she was amazed he still had not suspected anything. Nabooru took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never to make her next move, and had grown tired of Link's teasing game that was intended to mock her. In a sudden rush, she charged forward with the shield held before her, and lunged onto Link's back as hard as the force she used would allow.  
  
Her blow tacked the unsuspecting hero of time face first into the floor, and Link was so shocked by her actions that for a brief moment he did not move. The mirror shield clattered to the floor beside them, startling the pair as they recovered from the blow. Nabooru used that time to get what she desired, and realized lying on top of him was something she did not what him to hold against her in the near future. Swiftly she reached beneath him and swiped the book from his grasp before getting to her feet and running away as fast as her legs would carry her. All the while she ran her laugher filled the air at seeing the look of pure shock on Link's once serious face.  
  
Noticeably dazed, Link rose to his feet and glared at Nabooru as she scurried beyond the shelves and vanished from sight. As Nabooru ran, she hard footsteps behind her and knew he was pursuing her, but this time she would escape and prove to him she was indeed useful and worthwhile. All at once however, the footsteps suddenly stopped and she realized he had given up, especially when a loud yell filled the air and startled her slightly.  
  
"Nabooru!!!!!"

A smirk spread across the Gerudo's lips, her hands clutching the book tightly and chest rising and falling rapidly as she continued to run. Soon she left the room, and disappeared down the passageways, leaving Link to sulk over her victory.  
  
Author's Note: Another long chapter! Whew that one took a lot of thinking to write. If you are wondering if this is exactly a romance between Link and Nabooru, wait patiently for the next chapter where some serious development in their 'situation' will arise. I had a reviewer tell me they thought the Kotake and Koume thing was kind of unexplained, when really I thought it was quite clear what Link explained but I shall explain it again anyways for those who don't understand (and its ok not to, that is confusing).  
  
Kotake and Koume were killed by Link, just as it happened in the game. However, I heard they were seen hanging around in Majora's mask (I don't know why or how, I've just heard I played a little bit of that Zelda game but wasn't very fond of it because of the whole limited time thing). I needed to have plot to this romance to make it meaningful, since why else would Link venture out to the desert? It would make more sense to have a reason for it, and involve that reason with why it was necessary for them to be together. All in all, Kotake and Koume are dead, but the basic reason for their return as 'sprits' is because if they kill both Nabooru and Link, they will be revived from their life energy and will use their powers to try and break Ganondorf out of the evil realm. That's the basic reason, and they cannot enter the Spirit Temple because they are dead for one thing, and for another they are evil and the Spirit Temple is a source of good and etc. I know there were enemies in it in the game, but since Link killed all of them as well as Kotake and Koume, they could not return. I hope this helps if you are confused!  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: Thanks for reviewing! I thought it was time for a change, for Link to drive the women crazy instead since it would make my story far more interesting. As you can see (if you read it so far), Nabooru is not one to let him constantly push her around lol I'm glad you say that this pairing works and I really hope your LinkXNabooru story gets more reviews since I think promoting that kind of pairing would provide a lot of creativity in the Zelda section! Hope you review again!  
  
Warior: Hope this update is soon enough lol thanks for offering to kick pooey, I think IT deserved to be savagely beaten hehe  
  
Chibi Yuna Slave: Wow you really know a lot about the Sacred/Evil realm! I guess your right on that point, so that's another reason to bash 'pooey' with! Don't worry, I won't let that jerk bring me down or my story for that matter, especially since I have loyal reviewers like you backing me up whenever there's a person who feels like trying to mess up what I do. I'd like to see them write a story, especially since that person was too much of a coward to even put his real name/user ID down. Oh well, not much anyone can do about it, but thanks a whole bunch for being so nice please review again, your awesome! (I laughed when you called him baka that's totally funny!)  
  
Number42: The best fiction ever? Whoa! I'm really honored to hear that from you! To be quite honest, I seriously didn't think anyone would be interested in this fic because of the LinkXNabooru pairing, but seeing all the reviews its gotten with only 3 chapters has definitely proven me wrong! Thanks for being such a good supporter of this story!!!  
  
Shadow reaper2: Thank you very much for saying you like my imagination, I work super hard on my stories and all I want is for people to enjoy them (as well as me) so that no one gets tired of it and always anticipates the next chapter. I know it may appear to be going 'slow' on the development part right now, mostly focusing on how Link and Nabooru argue all the time about almost everything, but things will change...soon. You need not compare your fic to mine, since I think every writer has something unique in their style and portrayal, but its just hard to get readers unless its in the romance genre (as I have found out) I hope to read more reviews from you!!!  
  
Evil Excalibur: You bet I'm a super mega Zelda fan! I love everything about Zelda, except Wind Waker (shudders)...that game sucked in my opinion. Sorry if you like it, I just didn't like the cartoon-like basis it had, and Ganondorf looked as if he gained a couple hundred pounds during his stay in the evil realm (actually, he did not really even resemble Ganondorf very well either). I hope I answered your question about the romance in my story (see above in author's note if you haven't seen it) I know it has a little bit of action in it, but that will occur rarely in this story so I didn't feel it really belonged in the action/adventure area. I want to focus on their love for one another, as it develops during their stay in the Spirit Temple. I hope you could envision this chapter as far as Link and Nabooru go with one another, and I'm pleased to see you found the previous chapters amusing since I like haring that its enjoyable and entertaining. I hope to see more from you, you're a great reviewer!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thanks a lot for your support! I know, I took quite a risk writing this since I was worried people would flame me and say I didn't know what I was talking about by pairing those two together. I almost wonder why there are not more stories with this pairing, since I thought Nabooru was quite a popular character with Zelda fans. I was super surprised to see a LinkXSaria pairing, since I never even thought that was possible until now. I hope to read more reviews from you, you're a very open minded person with great things to say and wonderful ideas!  
  
Katherine: Glad you loved my chapter, and hopefully you'll like this one as well. I like to thank those who read this story after every chapter I write, because I am grateful for reviews and how people took the time to actually stop and read it and enjoy it. This is the least I can do to repay that!  
  
Flaminchica: I like to update fast because doing so helps keep ideas fresh in my mind, and I want to keep people reading it. Sometimes if you don't update often enough, people either get bored and forget to look for it and read it, or they think you're not coming back to ff.net and give up on it. I hope this isn't too mushy for you, after all it is a romance, but there is going to be a little bit of action in it, and I think Link and Nabooru's reactions to one another should keep it interesting enough and minimize any 'sappy' moments. Your not rambling, I enjoy reading people's reviews and those from you because you have read a lot of my stories and always have good things to say!  
  
Ignorantly grinning: I hope my author's note explanation of it was good enough for this chapter, and if you still don't understand you can re-read chapter 3 again as Link explains it. I know it might have been confusing, but I needed an enemy both Link and Nabooru could relate to and recognize, and who was associated with Ganondorf. As for the OOC, I thought Nabooru was exactly (or close to) how I portrayed her in my story. She seemed like a rebel, who had strong opinions and strong feelings against Ganondorf. I also think that being only around women would make her be sort of the type to talk back, especially to Link since she is not used to men because of how Ganondorf treated her. Thanks a lot for saying your opinion in a constructive way, and also for taking the time to review!  
  
Great-Divide: Glad your still interested in my story, and I hope this latest chapter will keep you coming back to read and review it!!  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: That sucks you got into the accident, I hope you are doing well! Yeah I know they talk a lot, but its mostly bickering back and forth lol I will always mention you, since your one of the best reviewers I've had and you're willing to give my stories a chance! I know LinkXNabooru might be taking it very far, but it isn't if you think about it and make it work somehow. I enjoy writing the parts when they argue, since Nabooru in my opinion is a chick that doesn't take orders from anyone, even Link! Thanks a whole LOT for reviewing; I really sincerely appreciate your comments and words of encouragement!

Anyone who takes the time to read and review my story will always be thanked!!


	5. Sleepless Nights

Nabooru lay on her bed, her thoughts drifting to the book and Link. He was so childish it was unbelievable, and perhaps she was as well. She would never admit to herself that she actually thought his 'game' was somewhat amusing, more so when he proved her worth by swiping the book from him and running off down the hall. The look of surprise on his face was priceless, and even she could not help but laugh at the thought.  
  
She leaned back on the wall, and was relieved to have the plush covers of her bed beneath her. The Gerudo's ravishing red hair fell to her legs as she gently pulled her ponytail out with her long fingers, while a soft sigh escaped her pale white lips. She had to admit she was exhausted, as well as frightened in regards to her situation. The brave front she used with Link would wear off sometime, and the closer she came to breaking his icy serious exterior the better they would get along. The secret to Kotake and Koume's defeat was somewhere inside the temple, and she would never give up her search for it. Link would help her, she knew full well, but how much of help he would be was another story altogether.  
  
The moment Link drifted to her mind, she heard his steady footsteps echoing as he approached her chamber. Instantly she took her book and placed it beneath her pillow, not wanting him to try anything such as stealing it again so she would be back to square one on her plight to learn magic. A slow smile spread across her lips, while a mischievous glint reflected in her glittering eyes. Casually she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back against the pillow, before crossing her legs as she lay on the bed in wait for his arrival. It did not take long for Link to come stomping into the room.  
  
Link's pace was hurried, and she saw him glance at her from the corner of his eyes before walking passed her stiffly. Nabooru nearly chuckled to find she had completely ticked him off, though she could not help but say to him smugly.  
  
"Don't be a sore loser Link, I told you I'd get that book but you were too arrogant to believe me."  
  
In response, she heard him mutter an agitated 'humph' until he folded his arms across his chest like a pouting child, though hiding his obviously upset expression by keeping his back to her. Eagerly the Gerudo took it all in, pleased at the fact she had given him his just rewards for making fun of her earlier, and she was not someone to be meddled with. Nabooru had a thieving reputation to keep up, and stealing the book away from the hero of time proved to be a story to be told if she ever made it back alive to the fortress.  
  
She watched Link as he kept his back to her, searching through her room for something or another. Although she suspected it might have been the book, he probably knew she was not so stupid as to leave it beyond her guard for him to take. Still continuing to refuse to look at her, his voice filled the air in irritation and spiked with an icy aura as he addressed her bitterly.  
  
"Where do you keep your blankets? If I have to sleep on the floor tonight, I'll need something to put over the stone. Don't worry though, tomorrow you'll get that luxury since we'll be alternating sleeping on the bed and the floor every night."  
  
It was clear he was trying to agitate her like she had him, but Nabooru would not give him the satisfaction. In fact, it would give her the chance to prove she could take sleeping on the floor as well as he could, which only backfired his intention. Keeping the same smugness in her voice, she said indifferently.  
  
"Look in the cabinets, you'll find a few blankest there. I don't care about sleeping on the floor; if I can handle living in the desert then I certainly can handle a little bit of discomfort as well. Unlike you, I'm suited for just about any place and I won't complain because my race is just as strong if not stronger then men."  
  
"Quit with the superior gender terms, I just asked you where the blankets were, I didn't ask to get into an argument about which gender is better than the other."  
  
He snapped sharply, while his hands reached to the cabinets and pulled open the doors, revealing a few colorful blankets neatly folded inside. Even though he wasn't looking, Nabooru shrugged and watched him pull out the blankets, until it became apparent he would have to face her when he laid them on the floor beside her bed. The chamber was not large enough for him to sleep farther away, and that only added to Nabooru's amusement in regards to their situation.  
  
The highest member of the Gerudo, namely she, was sleeping in the same room as a man. Fortunately not in the same bed, but it was in the same room nevertheless and not even a foot away from him because he would be right beside her bed directly on the floor. Nabooru only hoped he didn't snore, because the last thing she wanted was to be kept awake listening to Link's snoring all night long, which would force her to go deep into her thoughts and remember there were two sorceresses just beyond the temple walls waiting for her to emerge like beasts stalking their prey...hundred year old beasts that is...  
  
Trying not to make it seem she was staring at him, Nabooru watched Link lay a few blankets out over the stone floor, as well as a spare pillow that had also been stuffed away in the small wooden cabinet. When he finished smoothing out the blanket, he turned to her wearing the same serious and ever cold expression on his face, and said with reproach.  
  
"I'm going to go and take off my tunic in a different room, since it seems you like to stare at me without my noticing. When I come back if I even see you looking at me-"  
  
"Like I would want to look at you, hurry up and just do it so I can go to sleep!"  
  
Nabooru said quickly, cutting off his last sentence. Although she would have liked to catch another glance at that wonderful chest of his, she knew she would only be giving him something else to bother her about because it would be more apparent of her liking of him. Link merely shook his head and sighed deeply, his golden bangs falling in front of his crystal blue eyes until he brushed them away with one hand and left the room swiftly, his footsteps echoing down a passageway until fading away.  
  
Alone again, Nabooru realized just how interesting her situation as becoming. Perhaps it would not be as terrible as she once thought - although she and Link did constantly argue, insult and bicker with one another, she was trapped inside the temple with a very handsome young Hylian man who had saved her life and freed her from Ganondorf and the evil witch sister's slavery. As much as she desperately wanted to see his bare chest, she resigned herself to getting off the bed to put out the torches on the walls of her chamber so it would be dark when Link entered, which meant she would not see what he looked like as obeyed to his request.  
  
Minutes passed, and the longer she waited for his return, the more she felt concerned over exactly how they would get out of trouble. Link was too weak to take on Kotake and Koume for a second time, and it would be a while before his strength returned to what it was before she found him unconscious in the desert. Nabooru only hoped such madness would end and her life would return to normal, and although Link had only been with her for not even a day she was becoming quite accustomed to his presence...almost relishing it.  
  
To her surprise, her thoughts were disrupted when footsteps once more echoed down the hall, but it was not the sound of Link's thick brown boots. It was apparent he had taken them off, and she confirmed her suspicion when she looked behind her at the doorway and saw his silhouetted form until he entered into the darkened room. He looked noticeably lighter, and judging by the revealing shape of his body she knew he had indeed taken off his tunic and was probably carrying it in one arm and his boots in the other. However, one thought continued to disrupt her. She could not tell if he was wearing anything at all, because his white undershirt and tights were skin tight, which meant...  
  
Nabooru shuddered, but at the same time felt a strange sense of intrigue. She had to contain herself from wondering if he actually did sleep with nothing on like she heard some men did from other Gerudo women, but she realized she was being a pervert at the same time. The darkness around her relieved her, especially since Link wouldn't be able to see her smirking face as she lay on her bed facing his direction wondering about him.  
  
Within the darkness, Nabooru heard him shuffle around as he made himself comfortable on the floor, and before long an awkward silence ensued. Wondering if he had fallen asleep, she listened intently for any sign of it but only heard his steady breathing, and it wasn't until she heard him shift restlessly that she knew he was still awake – no one she knew could fall asleep that fast.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Nabooru whispered into the darkness, and all at once she wondered why in Hyrule's name she was whispering when they were the only people inside the temple, so it didn't make any difference. At first there was no response, almost making her think he was ignoring her, until his cool words filled the air in exasperation.  
  
"What Nabooru."  
  
It was evident in his tone he didn't feel like talking to her, but the Gerudo couldn't have cared less. All of a sudden she felt afraid, afraid for what could happen if Kotake and Koume actually succeeded in killing them. She tried to keep her fear at bay from his notice, though it was clear when she asked him hesitantly and in the same whisper.  
  
"Do...you think Kotake and Koume will succeed in killing us?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Nabooru was forced to wait for his answer without saying a word. She didn't want to anger him so much that he refused to talk to her altogether, but she did wonder why she was making such an attempt at conversation knowing what had happened between them previously. Another rustling sound filled the air, and she knew Link must have been shifting positions on the floor again, but shortly after he responded vaguely.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nabooru was annoyed he would not give her a more direct answer other than 'I don't know' which was something she did not want to hear from someone like him. He was the hero of time, he fought countless battles and saved all of Hyrule – surely he would have an opinion on their situation? It would have to be like all others, deal with the evil and save the sage like before. This time, Nabooru feared their situation was different from others, in more ways than one.  
  
"Well if you can't answer that, how do you suppose we will make it out of here without those hags coming to kill us?"  
  
"I have no idea, I'm still thinking about that, or at least trying to but it's hard to think when your constantly asking me questions!"  
  
He said with the same bitter response, causing Nabooru to jump slightly in surprise. For a moment she wondered what his problem was, but it didn't take he long to understand the reason behind his bitterness. It all led back to the book incident.  
  
"Oh Link, grow up it was a stupid book, I know that's what your mad about..."  
  
Nabooru said tauntingly, knowing she was pushing her limits with him but she had no choice – she did not want the awkward silence to resume like it had before, though making fun of him didn't seem to make anything better, as when Link replied his voice was consumed with concealed anger.  
  
"No its not, its because your starting to seriously get on my nerves."  
  
"I bet you're mad also because a Gerudo rouge like me beat you at your own game and proved you're not so manly like you want people to think."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is, you know it is."  
  
"No its not."  
  
Nabooru was once more finding herself amused by words, and when a silence ensued in his attempt to cease the conversation, she could not help but add in with amusement.  
  
"What's the matter Link? Ganondorf got your tongue?"  
  
"Nabooru..."  
  
She was angering him, and she knew it but she could not help it. Such animosity over a book? It was stupid on his part, though it was keeping her mind off their terrible circumstances. Since she was a child she did every means necessary to block out anything that appeared to be bothering her by using humor, and was satisfied to find Link was so defensive in preventing her from getting the best of him that he was actually continuing to speak to her.  
  
"You probably know I could just take that book from you again and again, because I'm the better thief and you won't admit I'm intelligent and sophisticated..."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I need not remind you that you already know I think you're merely a thief and that's all."  
  
"A thief? I'm the sage of spirit! Though you are right, I am a thief and the best there is."  
  
"I'm _sure_ you are..."  
  
"Poor Link, poor Link, he can't even keep a book from being taken...."  
  
"_Shut up Nabooru_."  
  
Instead of continuing, Nabooru did as he asked and said no more. She was not one to become annoying, but she didn't want to make their situation more strenuous. Although on the surface Link appeared mad in his tone, she had a strange feeling he actually enjoyed her smart remarks that she gave him all the time. It was strange yes, but perhaps no one had really argued with him like she had. Maybe beneath his cold hard exterior, he did like something about her that he refused to reveal. In a way she was the same, especially when knowing if the book stealing had been the other way around she would have been just as irritable and bitter as Link. It was amazing to realize how similar they were, as well as different from each other at the same time.  
  
Slowly Nabooru closed her eyes, trying to drift into sleep. Link didn't want to talk to her anymore, so there was no reason for her to stay awake. Blackness surrounded her, as she fell into a light doze, before a dream entered her mind...or was it a dream?  
  
She stood outside the spirit temple and before her was Link. The hero of time appeared was running with his back toward her. His muscled legs flew over the sand with the speed of an eagle, his green tunic moving in the breeze and hands gripping tightly the mirror shield and master sword. She could feel the tension in the air, the fear surround them both although she did not understand why. The sun beat down over her head, while heat waves swept across the dusty and dry terrain. It was not long until she heard a loud cackle, and Link's voice shout to her in the dry desert air.  
  
"Nabooru!!!"  
  
Then out of nowhere, Kotake and Koume flew toward her as though appearing from thin air. Their black robes flapped in the wind, and her eyes widened when they held in each hand a glowing ball of colored light, and within seconds they threw it at her – then blackness. Surrounding her was an eternal emptiness, and she wanted to scream but no words escaped her lips...she was falling!  
  
Still the blackness remained until Nabooru's eyes snapped open after feeling a harsh thud against her body. A gasp escaped her lips, though relief overwhelmed her to find it had all been some sort of dream – or was it a vision of things to come? Although she wondered that as she lay in the darkness, it did not take her long to realize she had fallen on the floor...and right beside Link who lay sleeping next to her. Fortunately he must have turned in his sleep away from the edge of her bed, so instead of falling on top of him, which would have been embarrassing beyond measure, she fell next to him on the blanket.  
  
In frenzy Nabooru attempted to silently sneak her way back into her bed, but before she could move Link turned on his stomach in his sleep and rested his arm over her, trapping her in place. She lay still, dare not moving or even to barely breathe, realizing if she pushed him away she would wake him up and would have to explain herself – and she would have a lot of explaining to do. As a result, she waited patiently for him to remove his arm from across her chest, especially since it was awkwardly placed over her bosom. However, much to her dismay, Link only moved closer to her in his sleep and didn't seem disturbed by her presence in the least. His head rested so close to hers that when he turned it sideways in her direction she could feel his hot breath lick at her cheeks.  
  
Nabooru hoped he wasn't actually awake and knowing she was lying next to him, because if she found out he was and he purposely put his arm in the place it was currently in, she would make him painfully regret it. Her patience was wearing thin, but she was desperate not to have him find out she fell out of bed and almost on top of him, and knowing Link he would not believe her. Minutes passed, turning from ten into twenty, until Link shifted restlessly in his sleep once more. Suddenly he moved from lying on his stomach to lying on his side facing her, though his arm did not remove itself from her chest, instead it seemed to pull her toward him in his sleep.  
  
Finally, Nabooru had enough. She would not lie there all night beside Link, because the imagination of it all was so wrong she didn't want to have to wake up the next morning and answer to his glaring face about why he found her sleeping there that night. Although she couldn't see it, she had a feeling Link was smiling at her in the darkness and that he was completely aware of her presence next to him. In anger, Nabooru sat up and shoved his arm off of her chest, and in response was Link's cry of surprise that sounded in the darkness while the Gerudo got to her feet and spat furiously.  
  
"Link!!! You were awake the whole time weren't you, you pervert!"  
  
In response, Link sat up as she climbed into her own bed and threw the covers over her, while his cold words filed the air with false conviction of his innocence. Secretly, Nabooru knew that if it hadn't been dark and she could see that irritating smirk on his face she would have done a lot more than merely shove his arm off of her. He did however; make a pretty good portrayal of pretending to be asleep...  
  
"What are you talking about Nabooru, and why were you trying to sleep next to me? If you like me that much at least use some discretion instead of pouncing on me in my sleep!"  
  
His eyes glared at her in the darkness, but Nabooru had turned her back to him, ignoring his defensive tactics. She simply didn't understand him – one moment he refused to talk to her, the next he won't leave her alone. She wouldn't tell him about the dream she had, because he wouldn't believe her anyway, he was just that type of person. Trying to distract the vision from returning, Nabooru snapped at him in the darkness the same way he snapped at her earlier.  
  
"It was nothing, I simply had a bad dream and fell out of bed, that's all."  
  
Still, she could feel from the tension in the room he wasn't satisfied with her answer. Continuing to pressure her, it was clear he was getting the upper hand once again in making fun of her. His voice turned to a resolute smugness when he spoke, hinted with a cold iciness that sent a rush of irritation through her.  
  
"Well Nabooru, I'll bet your 'accidental' landing beside me was because you deeply love me and want to_ hold_ me and-"  
  
"That's _not_ true Link! It was seriously an accident, its not like I'd do that again."  
  
"Denial is the first step to love I guess. You know if you really were that desperate to sleep beside me, you could have just asked instead of dropping in-"  
  
"I DID NOT want to sleep beside you! Your disgusting!"  
  
"Well I suppose you didn't want to actually go to sleep beside me, I'll bet it was something else that you had in mind. I know because you must think I'm dashing and handsome and-"  
  
"_Shut up Link_."  
  
At that moment he said nothing more, and feeling irritated, humiliated and speechless Nabooru closed her eyes and tried to imagine thoughts that did not associate him – however it proved to be quite difficult...  
  
Author's Note: Interesting chapter eh? I had fun writing this one, it's about time some more humor was incorporated into it. If you examined it closely enough, you will see that there is more lying behind Link's normally serious character than he usually lets on to Nabooru. Maybe even that he secretly likes her? Well judging by what just happened, that doesn't seem too far off. More to come soon, more action and actual stuff to do with the unfolding plot as well, so keep reading and you'll see what happens next   
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Katherine: I hope this was enough hints for romance lol Interesting experiences between the two, but more will unfold I promise – fluffiness to come as well. A romance is simply not something that develops after like 3 chapters, I like mine to take its time as to better describe their feelings. Don't worry though; some serious major stuff is going to happen that will change everything. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Shadow reaper2: Thanks a lot for believing in my story! I think its time for a change from Zelinks, and although I personally think Zelda is the best one for Link, its fun to branch off and do a different character. Nabooru is cool, but for some reason no one pairs her with Link – I've read only 1 other story that has done that. Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Warior: Yeah childish is a lighter term for what happened in this...interesting...chapter. It reveals more in depth feelings for both of them in lets just say a lighter tone, because I get tired of writing angst. Thanks!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: Cool you did? I'm going to go and read it now, I've got a lot of stories to read and review. I'm glad your enjoying this tale about Link and Nabooru, they make such a cute couple   
  
Evil Excalibur: Really? Didn't know that part about Majora's Mask. Still, does that mean that Link doesn't go and kill them all over again? I just didn't think the ending to LoZ OoT worked very well because I wasn't sure if that meant nothing Link did as an adult actually happened. Zelda sent him back to let him grow up, so it confused me on whether or not Link would become an adult and do all the temple stuff over again, or if characters he met in the future would know him or not because if he got sent back to alter it, then they wouldn't remember him. I dunno, confusing really. Yeah your right about the part concerning Link and Nabooru being like little kids, they have some maturing to do. You'll be surprised when this is over how much they will learn and grow up from their experiences, and I hope you found this chapter to be especially enjoyable! Maybe it did stray away from the plot a bit, but sometimes a break is needed just to have more fun!  
  
Number42: Thanks a lot! You're a great reviewer; I hope you liked this chapter and my weird sense of Zelda humor lol. All I did was think off funny things that could happen to drive them both insane, and I decided this would be a great way to do it. It will become more serious a bit later through; because I don't want to mess up the seriousness of the plot so much it isn't enjoyable.  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Thanks a lot! I'm pleased to see my view of Nabooru's character has actually changed your opinion of her. That was what I was kind of aiming for her, because out of all the sages (minus Zelda and Darunia) she was like the only one who wanted to kick Ganondorf's butt and screw over his plans! That was awesome! She deserves more stories, plain and simple. She and Link also make a good couple, when you give them a chance! Thanks a lot for doing that with this story, and please review again!  
  
Flaminchica: Thanks a lot! Little bit of romance doesn't hurt, especially in this latest chapter. Unexpected, but what can you expect from Nabooru? Lol I thought I'd add some lighter humor, but it will get serious so keep coming back and you'll see what happens!  
  
Great-Divide: I hope this chapter was especially interesting for you. I don't like predictability, so maybe some things you saw here surprised you a bit. More will come, guaranteed, as well as serious plot development and in depth character portrayal. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lauren Queen: Lol you're awesome! Thanks for liking this I worked hard. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, Nabooru is such an awesome character! If you felt sorry for Link in the last chapter, you certainly will in this one too!  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: Well this is as mad as it gets for now! Yikes, poor Link I don't think I'd like it id Nabooru crashed down on me in my sleep lol. As you can see though, Link does give out the slightest of hints (an example being when he had his arm over Nabooru) so it is a romance story. No there won't be any suggestive stuff in here, it was merely humor and from now on its back to the serious plot. Yeah don't worry, Kotake and Koume will be taken care of once Nabooru and Link learn to take care of each other first! Thanks for reviewing, your so nice to review lots of my work. You mentioned Heroes of Hyrule in another review of yours, and yes I have taken an interest in it and I plan to read it soon. You deserve reviews for how great you've been about my work and ideas! Much appreciated!  
  
Moggy201484271612345: Lol I hope this update is fast enough! Does that mean you like my story? Hehe, thanks for reviewing please come back again!  
  
Anyone who reads and reviews my story will always be thanked! 


	6. Desert Moon

When Nabooru awoke, her amber eyes peered over the edge of her bed only to find Link was not lying on the blankets. Instantly she sat up and bounded out of her bed, wondering where he left but not sure if she should care about it or not. Last night was certainly something she would never forget, and she didn't even get to catch a glimpse of him to find out the truth on whether or not he wore clothes in his sleep. One would think lying next to him for the time that she did would give her an indication, but it had been too dark for her to really know for certain...  
  
What was she thinking! Why did she care about Link so much, it was beginning to sound foolish and out of character. Hurriedly the Gerudo grabbed a hair tie before quickly tying her long flaming hair into the typical Gerudo ponytail. For a moment she glanced at her mirror on the wall, to see a young tanned woman looking back with pursed white lips and wearing ivory pants and a gold colored sleeveless top that exposed the contours of her smooth belly and shoulders. Nabooru despise the way her pants puffed out so much, and how her shoes curved upward at the tips like elf shoes, but nevertheless she was vain enough to think she was far better dressed than Link. Since the day she encountered him when he was a boy, he always wore the same forest green tunic and weird hat concealing his gorgeous strawberry blond hair.  
  
Why did he want to hide his wondrous features, when he grew up to become such a handsome man? What in Hyrule's name was she thinking too, when she knew darn well Link was a lot younger than she. Or was he? Nabooru thought for a moment as she stood gazing at herself in the mirror, noting the fact she had not changed during the seven years of her armored imprisonment. Her skin was smooth, her frame tall and strong and her hair still shiny and flowing like silk. Slowly, though she tried not to, a smirk crossed her lips to think many women would beg to be able to take seven years off of their life and still look as youthful and beautiful as ever.  
  
"I suppose I am drop dead gorgeous..."  
  
She whispered to herself, flicking back the end of her ponytail when it fell over her shoulder at the turn of her head. Nabooru had her vanity like any other person, but she did not let it go to her brain very often like other Gerudos she knew. Occasionally she could not help admiring herself, and many other Gerudos were shocked by her humbleness and surprising lack of attention in regards to her appearance. Looks meant nothing to her, even if she did find Link as hot looking as the desert, she needed to focus on more important things – such as escaping from the Spirit Temple with her life and learning magic.  
  
It wasn't her problem to care where he went, that was his problem. If he got lost inside the temple, which she certainly doubted because he had explored practically the whole thing, she would attend to her own matters and let him and his manly ways sort themselves out. Without another glance into the mirror, Nabooru swiftly made her way out of her room and into the depths of the temple - taking with her the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
POV Switch – Link  
  
Sifting through the mountains of documents, Link found himself back inside the archives. Carefully the Hero of Time flipped through numerous books, searching for something in regards to the weaknesses of the twin sorceresses. Thus far, his search resulted in nothing other than a few pieces of parchment about what types of magic they used. In frustration, he angrily tossed one of the parchments away and said to himself desperately.  
  
"Fire and ice. I already know that, they nearly burnt me to a crisp and froze me into an ice sculpture the last time I fought them! There has to be something more around this place, and if Nabooru hadn't taken that book..."  
  
All at once, he found his thoughts were drifting to the young Gerudo. He couldn't believe that out of all the sages to be stuck with, the Goddesses had allowed fate to put him with rouge like her. The moment he thought that though, words spilled from his mouth as he muttered with slight relief.  
  
"Oh well, it could have been worse...I could have been stuck with princess Ruto inside the Water Temple."  
  
Nabooru was not much better though, or was she? He honestly had no idea, because the moment he pictured her tanned form and long red hair in his mind, he could not help but think about her fierce temper, constant questioning, irritating remarks and haughty attitude. She was difficult but not impossible like Ruto, because she wasn't some frightening Zora chasing him down everywhere. Link felt his golden bangs slip in front of his tired pale face, before he quickly brushed them away and shook his head as if trying to shake himself back into reality.  
  
Fed up with his lack of progress, he reluctantly put away the books he had taken out and walked swiftly out of the archives. Everything was so humid and hot inside the temple, not to mention the heat emanating from the burning torches along the walls. As he walked down a dimly lit and narrow passageway, his pace quickened the moment Nabooru seemed to shove her way into his mind like she always did everything else. Why did he keep thinking about her? She wasn't that interesting...really...just another Gerudo who thought she knew more than she actually did.  
  
Beads of perspiration slipped down his from his forehead and over his soft flushed cheeks, and yet again he found himself having to brush it away with his sleeve. It was difficult to keep cool in such a place, especially with Nabooru lurking around every corner watching him and hoping he would take his shirt off. Secretly he felt flattered by her interest in his chiselled body, but finding her next to him when he was nearly half asleep the previous night was something that took him by complete surprise. What was wrong with her that she had to get his attention every second by doing such irrational things? He could have sworn she liked him, but did he actually feel the same way?  
  
What was he talking about! Of course he didn't...like her...it was ridiculous. He was the Hero of Time, saviour of Hyrule and Princess Zelda; he didn't have time to deal with someone like her. Did that make him arrogant then? A frown crossed his smooth lips at the thought, not wishing to have a negative impression on others because far too many had judged him in his short-lived life. He was only ten years old when he was summoned to carry out the most important events in history, and as a result he grew up too quickly in body but only partially in mind. Nabooru seemed to have the same problem with aging; only she had been frozen and not altered since he broke the spell the witches cast. It was a strange and confused situation for them both, which made Link almost think they had a lot more in common than he originally thought.  
  
Something had called him to this temple so far beyond civilization, beyond the comfortable life in Kakariko Village and Kokiri Forest. Link knew he didn't have to go out of his way to find Nabooru and warn her, he could have let her fall circum to the deathly fate that awaited her. Ganondorf and Kotake and Koume were indeed great problems and needed dealing with, and he was the only one who could help her. Still, now that he made it so far and finally told her, he felt compelled to remain not just for that reason...  
  
Here he was, going on another thought rant of his that plagued him. No longer would he aimlessly wander through the passageways, he would go and find Nabooru and see what she was up to. Link imagined she was struggling to learn the spells from the book, but now that he reflected on how she took it from him it almost made him want to smile. Perhaps she wasn't as foolish as he thought, but he would not give her too much credit. The wounds from his past were deep; they hurt him even to think about it...to think about _her_. _She_ was his first love, but he did not receive the same in return, and so it hardened his heart and mind into what it was now. Link assumed he would never change, not for anyone like he had for _her_, but Nabooru was different...  
  
After a while of aimless searching, Link finally stumbled into the temple entrance, where upon he caught sight of the Gerudo sitting cross-legged on the floor at the top of the steps. At first he wondered what she was doing, especially since her back was to him, but when he caught sight of the corner of the book in front of her he knew she was concentrating on conjuring magical powers from within herself. For a moment Link considered going to her, until he realized she wasn't even aware of his presence.  
  
An idea occurred in his mind, one he could not refuse. Nabooru didn't know he was there, which meant he would have a prime opportunity to get back at her for startling him so much the previous night. A mischievous smirk played across his lips, though his watchful icy eyes kept a firm lock on the unsuspecting Gerudo as she worked on her magic. To his surprise, a strange red glow erupted from her hands that quickly turned into tiny flames flickering from the tips of her fingers. Link was aghast she had learned magic so quickly, and using only her hands as well. He had gone through a similar process because magic came from within, though he used the power of the master sword, the mirror shield and other items to use it. Even though she was learning it quickly, that didn't change his decision to give her quite a startling...  
  
Silently the Hero of Time crept forward toward her from behind, not caring she would most likely throw a fit for disturbing her. Perspiration continued to drip down his face and neck, making him feels slightly faint from the intense heat. The flames over Nabooru's fingertips were growing, though he was distracted with what he was about to do. It was so hot inside the temple; he wouldn't let her turn it into a sauna. The moment he was within a foot from her, he jumped forward and touched her shoulder – a big mistake.  
  
In fright, Nabooru cried out and turned, grabbing his tunic with her hand. Her golden eyes glared into his the second she realized it was him, before she abruptly got to her feet and said to him angrily.  
  
"Link!!! Who do you think you are, just scaring me like that! Can't you see I'm busy learning spells to fend off those horrible hags?"  
  
He wanted to burst out laughing at her, but kept his cool by resuming the same smooth smirk on his lips. His eyes twinkled while they bore into hers, sensing her secret surprise deep within her that she refused to admit to. For a while they stood glaring at one another, until her eyes broke their gaze and looked at him with widened shock and almost fear.  
  
"Link...you're tunic..."  
  
He didn't know what she was talking about, why did she continue to avoid what she must have been thinking? She was thinking about him, he knew it was obvious, but it annoyed him to find she wouldn't say anything other than mention his clothing. Perhaps she wanted him to take it off again? Of all the times for her to think about it-  
  
"Link! Please just-"  
  
She was being ridiculous as always, probably desperate for him to take it off and show her his muscles. He wasn't arrogant about his body, but did it matter that much to her? As he looked at her anxious face, her eyes trying to tell him something but his solid expression not allowing her, a strange smoky sensation filled his nose as a hot feeling swept through him, which caused him to respond to her exasperatedly.  
  
"What Nabooru? I know you can't keep your eyes off me, but it's so hot in here all of a sudden, hotter than before. Your flaming fingers certainly haven't helped you know-"  
  
"LINK!!!!! YOUR TUNIC IS ON FIRE!!!"  
  
In surprise, Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, until he looked down at the front part of his tunic and saw embers burning through the fabric and smoke billowing from it. In shock he stepped back, unsure of what to do, before desperately trying to smack it out with his hands. Rapidly he attempted to put it out by shaking his tunic lose, and it seemed the harder he tried the further the flames spread until Nabooru suddenly threw herself toward him and began hitting the flaming area with her hands. All the while, he cried out in fright before realizing saving his tunic was a hopeless cause unless he wanted to become fried.  
  
Without further hesitation, Link quickly pulled his tunic over his head and threw it onto the floor. His cherished green tunic became a charred pile, while he began stamping the flames out with his boots furiously. Before long there was next to nothing remaining of the garment, and a strong feeling of embarrassment flooded through him to find he only wore his white underclothes and that Nabooru was eyeing him with concealed rage. The flames must have been caused from her fingers when she turned around and grabbed him in surprise, and he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts about her to listen to her trying to tell him he was on fire.  
  
"You're such an idiot Link! I tried to tell you, but you never said anything! You could have been burned or worse!"  
  
Strangely, she didn't appear to be as mad as he thought she would have been, instead she seemed more or less concerned about him. Behind those glittering amber eyes of hers, he could see she was looking at his chest and legs with extreme intrigue concealed by a mask of rage. She was interested in him, which resulted in Link hinting to her coolly.  
  
"I think you're the one who needs to have your flames put out, I was only trying to talk to you and then you just turn around and start my clothes on fire! Its no wonder I was afraid about giving you that book, you've already caused chaos with it-"  
  
"I don't care what you say Link! I'm tired of you; all you do is criticize everything I do. If you think you have enough power to handle those witches, then go outside and demonstrate for me!"  
  
Not saying anything more to him, he watched her turn her back to him and begin to walk hurriedly away. He couldn't believe she was in such denial, enough to simply turn her back on him and leave him standing there in an awkward state. A feeling of guilt tugged at him however, knowing he was always the one behind her frustration. He didn't understand why, nor did he really fully realize he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Abruptly the Gerudo stopped in place as if she had been struck by lightning, until she spun around and looked at him, her mouth gaping slightly in surprise to hear him say to her in a cold apology.  
  
"Alright, it was my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen, ok?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nabooru couldn't believe him. Of all the nerve, he just snuck up on her like that and nearly scared her half to death. What if it had been Kotake and Koume? She knew it wasn't possible because they couldn't enter the Spirit Temple, but it didn't matter. Although he succeeded in scaring her, hearing his words in an almost apologetic tone came to a complete revelation to her. Why was he apologizing? She never heard him apologize for anything, so what suddenly changed his mind? He didn't seem like the type who wanted to be sorry for his actions...  
  
She didn't know how to respond to him, she didn't know whether or not to take his 'apology' as genuine. He interrupted her during a very important time when she nearly had a fire spell within her grasp, and startling her had caused her to lose concentration as well as the flames growing from her fingertips. Yet again she realized how childish he was by jumping her like that, and without words she pulled away from his touch and swept out of the room.  
  
For the rest of the day Nabooru kept herself well out of Link's sight, hiding away deep within the temple. She wasn't sure what she felt toward him, it was difficult for her to understand even herself at such an intense time. Before long she found herself near the Temple's top floor, sitting in the open doorway of one of its many rooms eating a piece of bread she had taken from the storage supply. Before her was the great desert, darkened by the night's presence, while gusts of sand swept across its dry terrain. Within the night Nabooru could see she was near one of the great hands of the stone goddess carved into the temple itself. An open wooden chest near was her that she assumed Link must have found the Silver Gauntlets in she told him to get when he was a child.  
  
Everything was at peace, save for the hooting of an owl in the distance. The moon shone over the sand and upon her face, her eyes adjusting to its comforting glow. Kotake and Koume were out there somewhere, and she could not set one foot outside without risking her life to their hands. A soft reserved sigh escaped the Gerudo's lips, as she wondered why fate intended her to be stuck with a man such as Link. He was cold, rude, arrogant and distant, and she could never understand him no matter how hard she tried. It was hopeless; her situation was hopeless...if they didn't learn to get along then they would never get anything accomplished...  
  
An hour passed; before suddenly the sound of boots echoed from somewhere near where she sat. In surprise Nabooru looked behind her, only to find Link had just entered the room and was walking toward her with a confident stride and wearing the same serious expression on his face. Something was different about his eyes though; she caught the same apologetic tone in them as she had in his voice earlier, as if he was still sorry about what he did to her before. His green tunic and hat were gone, replaced by a fiery red coloured tunic and matching hat. Link appeared to be sweating less, because his tunic was protecting him from the intense desert heat to help him cool down. The sound of his boots disappeared when he stepped around the stone chair at the end of the room to get near to her, and in response to him appearing almost out of nowhere, Nabooru said to him in quiet surprise that became evidently clear she was less thoughtful about being angry with him, and more curious as to why he wanted to be in her presence.  
  
"Link? What are you doing here? I don't care if you stay, go ahead but it isn't going to change the fact I think you are immature."  
  
Her normally annoyed tone with him sounded now unconvincing, for her desperation to maintain her pride around him was failing due to her increasing emotion. She could not tell him to go away, her heart wouldn't let the words escape her mouth. Rather, she kept her snowy lips pressed tightly together out of fear she might say the wrong thing, while Link quietly stepped close to her and seated himself next to her casually on the stone floor. Nabooru wanted to think he would have rather sat above her on the chair to prove yet another stupid point that men were better, but she knew his thoughts were far from that ridiculous topic of gender superiority...  
  
A strange silence ensued between them, probably for the first time since Link came to the Temple. Nabooru decided that if she didn't say anything to him, then she would show in action she wasn't about to be the first to give in to words. As effortlessly as she could under the circumstances, she turned her head away from him, allowing her ravishing red ponytail to sweep over her shoulder and brush against his white-sleeved undershirt. It was awkward to be seated next to a man who he she had previously seen wearing only his skin-tight underclothes, but as before she could not keep herself from enjoying every moment of his company. It was then as she looked at him from the corner of her eye that she realized he saw through her tough exterior, his face still serious though his words soft and whimsical as he spoke to her gently.  
  
"Nabooru...I think we need to come to terms with our situation. Either we get along or we don't, and I'm the one who's been the fool for not wanting to make this easier on you. I don't know what it must be like to be in your place, to have the kind of pressures and responsibilities on your shoulders, and it's my fault for not wanting to ever think about how you feel. You're right, I am immature, and the only reason I can give is because I still haven't grown up yet...but even that excuse is overused..."  
  
It seemed to hit her like someone had slapped her in the face, though it was a positive feeling that flooded through her. For another first time, Link was speaking to her calmly, not coldly, and his face seemed mellowed by the sincerity of his words. She couldn't believe it – Link wasn't being his usual cold self. Had something gone wrong with him? Just by taking another look into his icy blue eyes, beyond the coldness there she could see a deep pain reflecting clearly to her like the moon's light that was illuminated by the sun's reflection. It was clear, dim to the eye, but beautiful and mysterious and...lonely. A sensation of compassion filled her to realize this, and before she knew it she found herself turning to look at him fully and her equally soft words filled the air to her amazement.  
  
"Link...its not all your fault. I haven't acted very mature either; there were many things I could have changed. I never really considered how you felt, I always thought you were cold and distant, and I think that's what caused me to act so stupidly in hopes you would open up a little more. You and I...we are more or less the same, as well as different. It's not your fault you sometimes do not act all grown up, because if you hadn't been sent through time you would have been able to remain a child and grow up more gradually. I on the other hand, have no excuse. I was frozen in time and would look older if not for that reason, but I still don't act my age either."  
  
Link said nothing, appearing to understand the direction she was coming from when she said those words. Nabooru wondered what the definition of acting grown up was, especially if it meant changing her whole personality. She had never acted as her fellow Gerudos would have thought someone of her status would, she was outgoing, carefree and inquisitive – making her well liked around the fortress. As she looked at him within the dim glow from the torches in the room, the moon's light cast upon his face and seemed to accent his shimmering blue eyes and make his skin look as soft and delicate as porcelain. Maybe she didn't want him to change...maybe what she wanted was to know why he was so cold, so uncertain with his feelings. His emotions were as delicate as his form under the moon, as if its pale light was exposing who he really was for her to see.  
  
"Link...sometimes I wonder if I can really handle this situation. You are so brave and courageous, you never back down from anything if it means protecting what you care about and defending this land. I would never admit it before, but I admire that and I know that I have to be strong as well."  
  
His eyes continued to gaze at her, as if waiting for her to continue. Nabooru couldn't, she felt emotion overcome her and choke her words within her throat. Her hands began to tremble, and in embarrassment she hid them from view in hopes he had not seen. But he had. That terrible man who had betrayed her and her people, the same man who broke her heart, invaded her mind. She tried to make it seem as if she hated him all along, but it wasn't true, it simply wasn't. Link's words sounded in the air once more, softer yet still as his eyes never left her.  
  
"Why...? Why do you want to be strong like me? I am not strong; I am nothing without the master sword. I was nothing before the goddesses chose me to carry out the protection of Hyrule, and I still remain as nothing now that it is over."  
  
Nabooru knew he was searching somewhere within her, trying to discover the secrets she kept out of his reach. Yet again she was similar to him, for she too had pain that she carried within her heart and kept hidden from view out of fear of feeling exposed to another's scrutiny. It was all too clear to her why she had to be strong, why she had to keep on living without giving up. It was to protect Hyrule from that man as long as she could, and if it meant the opportunity would arise to help Link keep that man from breaking his imprisonment then so be it. She had to quit feeling so hesitant to talk about him, if she was more open with Link than he would be with her. Nabooru did not feel forced to tell him the secrets of her past in order to gain any insight on him, she was willing to discuss it if it relieved the pain she carried.  
  
"I am strong because of _Ganondorf_. He is the reason I continue to fight those witches; he is the reason behind my nightmares and the disorder he created among my people from his betrayal. He defied everything my race is, he cast a permanent shadow over us to all outsiders and helped to brandish us as thieves and rouges. I have seen him kill people for no reason, his thirst for power and destruction is so strong I have to stop him from being unleashed in any way I can. But...he was not always that way..."  
  
The words ended there. Link appeared shocked by what she told him, she could feel his eyes never leave her while his interest intensified. Nabooru continued to reflect on her past, picturing the once handsome young Gerudo male in her mind, before his malicious tendencies twisted him into a vile looking monster. With a deep intake of breath, she continued quietly.  
  
"Yes...he was not always that way. Ganondorf was once sweet, caring and compassionate. Some would find that hard to believe, but I knew him well enough before he changed to say that. I...loved him...at least who he used to be, and he loved me in return. I was even asked to be his wife, but I was too young for him and I knew it was during the time of his change. The past does not make up for the future though, and he must be punished for what he did, and I cannot allow my feelings to prevent that."  
  
"Are you angry at me for what I had to do? For when I stabbed him and sent him to the evil realm?"  
  
His question came at a complete surprise, for Link did not appear uncomfortable with the fact Nabooru had once been in love with none other than Ganondorf, the man who tried to claim his life on numerous occasions. She could see a sense of hesitation reflect on his face, within his straight thin lips that quivered slightly with nervousness. Perhaps he worried she hated him for what he had to do? It was the contrary. As the Sage of Spirit she had contributed her role in sending Ganondorf away, and she did not feel forced to do so in the least. It was her destiny, it was something she had to do and it was to save Hyrule. Trying to make him understand her anger was not directed to him, Nabooru spoke dismissively.  
  
"Of course not. My love for the Ganondorf I knew before his change was endless, but the Ganondorf residing in the Evil Realm now is not the same man I knew at heart. I can't hold a grudge against you for that, you have done more for me and this land than I can ever thank you for..."  
  
"I do not mean to ask your personal questions, but how did you come to feel that way about him?"  
  
Link's next question was still hesitant, as if he thought he was treading on thin ice around the topic. Nabooru was unbothered, it was all in the past and nothing could be changed. She had long since gotten over Ganondorf, learned to accept his choices in life, but she did not honestly know how she came to love a man such as him. He was destined to become the next Gerudo King, she was destined to move higher in the ranks and manage the fortress during his leave. She laughed at the joyful memories they shared, she cried within at the pain he caused her from the things he did – or tried to do – without her consent. She understood why Link asked, because he must have found it unbelievable for her to love someone like Ganondorf. But he didn't know the man she did, he wasn't aware of what they had experienced in their lives...  
  
When Nabooru said nothing in response to his question, Link looked away and shook his head apologetically, apparently angry with himself for asking her such personal things. In all honesty Nabooru didn't know how to respond to his question, because it happened such a long time ago in her mind. Pictures filled her most hidden memories; she could clearly see his face and his glittering golden eyes staring into hers as sternly as always. His smile was a wonderful but rare sight to see; though the moment she remembered such happy times the horrible ones bombarded her. As if it happened moments before, she could almost feel his rough callused hands grab her chin and turn her face to look at his, her eyes staring accusingly at the man who harmed her so badly. Then all at once, she could still taste his lips against hers in a forced kiss, before she pulled away only to find him trying to drag her back deep within the fortress where no one could see them. Nabooru hadn't wanted to go, and that time she managed to break away from his grasp. But nothing was ever to last...  
  
When he turned to look at her once more, his voice was still filled with the same resolute softness as his words sounded from his lips.  
  
"I must apologize yet again, that was none of my concern. Nabooru, I do not know of the love you had for him, but I dare myself to say that I...felt the same way toward someone at one time as well..."  
  
Her eyes widened, she could see intense pain in his eyes, as if someone had burned him deeply and scarred the inner core of his heart. A rustling sound filled her ears, and she looked down upon his hands to fins he was wrenching them tearfully, as if at any moment he would spill to her the confessions of his hardened being. Why did it take so long until now for him to reveal such things to her, and for her to reveal things to him? She thought it would never occur between them, for they seemed like complete opposites. When Link spoke next, his words were slightly rough and chocked, clearly expressing the pain he contained within himself for such a time.  
  
"_She_ was someone I thought I could trust, someone who I loved very dearly. Alas...some things were never meant to be. _She_ did not feel the same way toward me, and so I was abandoned to remain alone..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Now Nabooru felt as if she had switched the questioning over to herself, for she did not understand what Link meant in his words. He had loved someone else? By his serious and cold expression, she would have never imagined such a sacred feeling would enter his heart, but his words were so genuine and strained she could not deny his truth. Slowly Link took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling quietly, before he raised his head high and looked far off into the distance. Then, while surveying the dry desert landscaped bathed under the moon's glow, he whispered gently.  
  
"_The princess Zelda_. She was the woman I cherished, the woman I fought for and risked my life for. I am a mere commoner in her eyes, no longer useful in her life, and as such I knew the consequences of my love for her. I knew she would never allow herself to feel the same way toward someone of my status, and so I created my own self-destruction. My greatest sin was hardening my heart to emotion from anyone else, and so I am doomed to be as I am now until I die. It is my punishment, it is what I deserve for falling in love with a princess when I knew it would never succeed..."  
  
Link closed his eyes, his head lowered before another sigh escaped his lips. Slowly the hero of time turned his face away from the light of the moon, allowing it to become shadowed in the darkness surrounding them. The young Hylian's sun kissed blond bangs fell in front of his cheeks, though Nabooru caught a glimpse of his dulled eyes that glistened with suppressed tears. So much coldness, colder than frigid ice was what reflected in his pale blue orbs. Link was frozen by his own despair, frozen for eternity unless someone helped him. Nabooru knew that someone could be her; she had the fiery personality and willingness to defrost his icy heart...  
  
Silence ensued between them, and Nabooru noticed Link appeared to be drifting into his own thoughts. How long had he kept his affections for Zelda secret? It seemed he never truly allowed his feelings to surface, but by how he spoke to her now he seemed to have acquired a deep trust for her. Why? She wasn't quiet, polite, reserved or patient like most would expect her to be. She was Nabooru, a hot-tempered sage of the Spirit Temple and ruler of her people. The same question she asked him the night before burned in her mind, and desperate not to continue the silence, she said to him quietly.  
  
"Link...do you think we will get through this?"  
  
Finally his head turned to resume his gaze upon her, his deep blue eyes appearing to become crystallized when hearing her words. Nabooru swallowed hard, not daring to breathe until after a brief pause a slow smile spread across his lips, not the smirk she remembered seeing from him almost all the time before. When he smiled, his face appeared lighter and more handsome than ever before, making Nabooru slide slightly closer to him until she could suddenly feel his arm wrap around her back and pull her in close. Then, Link moved his face close to hers and Nabooru rested her head on his muscular shoulder, allowing him to keep her there...hopefully for a long time. When they remained like that for what felt like an eternity, Link's voice filled the air in a sonorous peaceful tone that gave Nabooru a feeling of relaxation and assurance.  
  
"Yes...I do. No matter what, I know we can...because..."  
  
"You're not alone anymore."  
  
Link looked down at her with his eyes, evidently surprised by her response, but relishing it nonetheless. He held her tighter, not wanting to let go, and Nabooru knew it was because he finally had someone he could hold on to without fear of rejection. As for her, she could finally be with a man who wouldn't betray her like Ganondorf...who would never leave her. Once again, the hero of time's voice spoke, and it was then Nabooru closed her eyes and smiled in return.  
  
"I am not alone...and neither are you."  
  
Author's Note: How was that chapter? A little bit of fluff, heartache and not to mention huge step in their interactions. I really hope you liked it, but for this chapter I won't be leaving any special thanks because that would make the page really long and it takes me forever to write them. Don't worry, everyone who reviewed last time will be thanked I guarantee it, once I write the next chapter and make it slightly shorter. Sorry if this one was overly long, it was important for me to emphasize on character development as well as a pov switch by request to what Link thinks. More will come in the plot in chapter 8 so don't miss it, and please review


End file.
